Naruto's Apprentice
by SilverKnight17
Summary: In this story, Naruto is in the age of all the other jounins in the first naruto season. He is one of the most powerful jounins and now is under orders to take an aprrentice, who? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto

()()()()()()()()

Summary:Naruto is older, around the other jounins' age. Thats all I got to say for the matter. Enjoy and please leave reviews and comments. I really need your opinions.

"You want me to what?"

During the afternoon in Konoha, the hokage's office we see the sandaime Sarutobi talking to a young man with blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. This man who is known as "The Elemental Ninja" aka known as Naruto Uzumaki. The man was dressed in a standard jounin uniform, also wearing his hitate on his forhead, though his long spiky hair covered most of it. But sometimes you can see the Konoha's Leaf symbol on the hitate past several of his blonde locks. Naruto also wore fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back with the Leaf symbol engraved on the metal plates. And last but not least, he wore a white rope as a belt signifying that he was a seal master. Naruto Uzumaki is known as one of the most respected jounins in Konoha. He was the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. At the image of him right now, most people would say that he's almost a clone of the Minato, except that Naruto has three thin whisker marks on each side of his cheek, therefore showing the difference between those two. Though he had to kept his birthright s secret in case of enemies outside of Konoha's walls. The only ones who knew his secret is the sandaime, him and a few others. His father also is the yondaime who sealed the kyuubi inside naruto when he was a baby. The people of the village who knew about this, holds a neutral expressions towards him. But as time past by they have a likeness to him, for the reasons of how well he works with the people. His kindness and power made him a well respected jounin in the village. Now let's go back to the real world.

The sandaime looked at the young man with amusement in his eyes. "You heard me I need you to take Saskue Uchiha as an apprentice."

Naruto looked at his surrogate grandfather as he was drunk or something. "But surely Kakashi would be a better sensei for him correct? I mean Kakashi does have the sharingan, and what about the council?"

The hokage shook his head and look at the yellow haired man. "The council does not have any say on shinobi matters, except for me and the shinobi heads and _me_. And we decided that you are the best choice for the matter."

Naruto looked at him and sighed.

"But why me of all people?" The hokage looked at him and smiled.

"I'm glad you asked. You know of the Uchiha massacre yes?" seeing naruto nod he continued, "after what Itachi had said to him young Sasuke's mind has been entirely focused on vengenence and hatred. So the shinobi heads and I think that you would be best to teach him. We both know that you have a certain talent in changing people hearts and views about things. Take this village for the example first they would not even talk to you but after just a few talks and help, they loved you for who you are, especially the kids I might add.

Both men chuckled at that. Naruto looked at the hokage and sighed. "Alright, but with Sasuke's mind still on revenge, me training will lead him to face his demons and I need the permission to tell Sasuke the truth about the massacre and Itachi, but when he is ready, permission?"

The hokage looked at him for a couple of minutes thinking of what Naruto asked is wise. Finally he gave a smile and said "Permission granted, but only until he is ready. Oh and also for the sharingan topic you mentioned, I'll tell you later when the other jounins are here tomorrow for the genin examination. You're dismissed".

Naruto smiled at him. He bowed and left. After he left Sarutobi walked out and looked at his village through the window.

'I know you can do it Naruto, you always know what to do to help people. You will be a fine hokage one day. Just like your father.'

Flashback

"Hey jiji, why does everyone keep on ignoring me?"

The sandaime sighed at this and look at the young Naruto. They are both currently on top of the hokages mountain side. Naruto was sitting on the yondaime's head while the sandaime was standing on his mountin head.

"You know about the kyuubi secret right?" Naruto looked at him in confusion.

"Yeah you told me that the kyuubi was sealed into me right? But it was sealed so why? Are they afraid of me?" Sarutobi sighed and told him.

"Yes they are a little afraid Naruto, but it was because they lost many of their loved ones, and they still don't know if they still trust your or not."

Naruto looked at the village for while, when suddenly hey jumped on his feet.

"Then my dream then is to be hokage!" Sarutobi looked at him with a confused expression on his face

"Why do you want to be hokage Naruto?" Naruto looked at him and smiled

"Because if I become hokage, then I will be able to protect everyone and they will change their views about me!" The sandaime looked at Naruto with a smile on his face

'Minato you would be really proud of your son right now' "Well then Naruto you better work on to becoming hokage okay?"

"Of course jiji! Who do you think I am?" both Naruto and Sarutobi laughed while the sunset was coming down.

End Flashback

Sarutobi smiled then went back to work. While he was working, Naruto left the building and talk with some of the villagers.

"Naruto, I know you will do great things"

()()()()()()()

okay thats done, please review and tell me what you think of it


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto

Naruto walked down the street, waving to people as he passes by, smiling all the way, but thinking hard about his current situation. 'This is not going to be easy; Sasuke will be hard to teach. If the same blood of his father runs in his veins he will be pretty arrogant just like the rest of those Uchihas.'

He sighed and looked at the clear blue sky. "Sigh, Itachi, I don't know why you did that, but we both know that revenge is the wrong way."

Naruto rubbed his hair in frustration. Then decided to go to dinner since it is around 5 already. He went to his favorite food stand, Ichiraku, when he got there he saw two people behind the stand cooking ramen, Ayame and Teuchi Ichiraku. He smiled and waved at them.

"Good evening Teuchi, Ayame-chan". The said two looked up and saw their favorite customer. Teuchi smiled

"Evening Naruto, the usual?" Naruto sat down and gave a kind smile which Ayame blush to.

"Yeah and add a little spice to it, if you please", Ayame looked at him with a frown on her face. Whenever Naruto needs something spicy it is usually because he has something of importance or something stressful.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" Naruto looked at her and sighed

"I have to take Sasuke as my apprentice, under the orders of the Hokage and the Shinobi Head Council." Ayame looked shocked while Teuchi seemed to agree to this.

"Why?"

"They think that I can help Sasuke with his anger and vengeance persona. They think that I can change him to be a better person and less arrogant if I might add."

Now Ayame understood, and Teuchi spoke up.

"They are probably right Naruto, you are the probably the only person to change that kid. I mean look all the other people you changed."

Naruto smiled, 'Thanks Teuchi that means a lot to me." Ayame then served Naruto his order with a kind smile.

"Here you go Naruto piping hot and ready to eat!" He smiled and thanked her and started eating his meal.

As he ate, he was still thinking of how to train Sasuke not noticing the several glances Ayame was giving him, though her father did.

As he looked at the two young grown ups, Teuchi was getting kind of tired of how Ayame was being without a boyfriend and knew how she had a crush on the blonde haired jounin. Finally he decides to take action

"Hey Naruto, I heard the Spring Festival is coming this Saturday(keep in mind say the current day is Monday) are you going?

"Of course"

"Well, do you have a date for that?" Ayame looked at her father wondering what he was up to, as was Naruto

"No, but where are you going with this?" Teuchi looked and smirked at her daughter, seeing her horrified look

"Well you are in luck! It happens to be a coincidence that Ayame doesn't have a one either, so you have a fine chance of asking her right now." Naruto blushed a little at this.

'I guess that's not a bad idea. Ayame is a good and a beautiful person. We know each other well. Why not?"

He looked at Ayame, whose back was turned towards him while cleaning the dishes. Seeing her movements of cleaning furiously one bowl, he can tell she was embarrassed also. He looked back at the old man who gave him a wink. Taking a deep breath he asked

"Ayame?" she looked at him, her face confirming his suspicions. He was right as she was red as a tomato not looking into his eyes.

"Would you like to go to the Spring Festival with me?" Blushing a little more asking her this.

"Y-y-yes, I think I would like that" she mumbled finally looking at him. Naruto smiled, relieved she said yes, even though Teuchi was giving him hints that she would said yes.

"G-great I guess I'll see you later then, thank you for the meal Teuchi, A-ayame" he place the money on the counter, gave them both a bow and left, with a little bit of red patch on his cheeks. Ayame waved goodbye, then suddenly glared at her father, who was looking away acting innocent.

"Father!"

"What? I didn't do anything"

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Umm okay, I know what you all might be thinking, this was shorter than the last one and that this type of story writing is completely different from the first chapter, and I'm sorry. Anyways there are a few polls that I would like to make. First you should know by know Naruto will be paired up with Ayame. If you don't like it then I apologized. The first poll will be about pairings with the younger generation. Okay for Hinata, I am a Hinata Naruto fan okay. So here is the thing, I will be flexible for the pairing for Hinata to be with Shino or Kiba. No one else, I'm sorry. Okay that's it for the polls for now. Now the extra character for team 7 will be Sai and Sasuke won't always be with naruto, sometimes sasuke will have to go to team 7 in order to do missions.

Okay and sorry again if this chapter wasn't the way you like it. So give me suggestions on how to make this a better story, so I can improve my story making skills, which I don't have any really. And also send suggestions on what I should put in the story. I might choose some of them or none of them at all.

My apologies but Lee will be with a civilian girl sorry

Tenten with neji, I like them together

Kakashi-Shizune is official, it might happen seeing that I don't know how far I will go with this story

Kurenei and Asuma or an official pairing

Iruka-anko is official

Sasuke will be with sakura

Temari will be with shikimaru

Garra will be with matsuri if I ever get this far

Kankuro will be with a civilian girl

Okay now for the polls;

Hinata-Kiba

Hinata-Shino

Who ever is the one not with hinata, I think should be with fem haku, that is if you want a fem haku, also I think that fem haku should be with shino, right? But it is readers' decisions

Ino-Chouji

Ino-Sai

Who ever is not with ino will probably be with a civilian girl or someone that I had forgotten, just remind me who I have forgotten

Also I need names of civilian girls, so you guys are going to decide. And again remind me if I have forgotten somebody, I will put them up in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto

()()()()()()()()()

As morning came, Konoha is starting to wake up, preparing for what is to come. In Naruto's apartment we see Naruto still sleeping, as the other people in Konoha is starting to get ready. In his apartment we see a living room with nice comfortable, black furniture. Also a flat screen TV, with a couch some armchairs, a coffee table, surrounding them is dark blue wall. As light show through the window into the young jounins face, he started to squint his eyes and get up. He looked at the time.

"Hmm, its nine, Hokage-Jiji said to be at his office at 10 with the other jounins." He yawned at bit and started to stretch his muscles. He started to get ready thinking all the way of the taking the young Uchiha as an apprentice. As he finished putting up his last clothing on, he put on his gloves and his hitate. Then he looked at the time

"Hmm nine-fifty, ahh might as well as go to his office now", as he stood up light started to erupt from the center of himself, and then there was a great flash of light, he was gone.

In the office of the Hokages, a group of jounins were in front of the desk of the Sadaime Hokage. Where as said person is behind the desk doing some paperwork, and reviewing some others. As he finished the last paperwork for today, a blinding flash of light erupted from the room, all the jounins and the hokage covered the eyes until the flash was gone, As it was replaced with a man with blonde hair and blue eyes. The hokage looked at him.

"Ahh Naruto it is good to see you, now all we have to wait is for Kakashi" said person arrived just after Naruto. Kakashi is a man that had silver hair that breaks the rules of gravity. He has the Konoha Headband over his left eye and is wearing standard jounin attire. He is also wearing a blue facemask. Right now his focus is entirely an orange book that he is holding.

As he arrived he and Naurto joined a particular group of jounins to greet them. Naruto stepped up first, "good morning Kurenei-san, Asuma-san, and Gai-san" where as Kakashi said, "Yo Kurenei-san, Asuma-san, Gai-san!"

Kurenei is a woman with long black hair and red eyes. She is wearing her headband a regular style like most ninja. She is wearing a red and white dress. Asuma has spiky hair and a beard. He wears the standard jounin clothing with a piece of cloth that represents the 12 guardians of the Fire Daimyo. He also wears his headband like other ninja a last piece of description is a stick of smoke hanging from his mouth. And last is Gai. He as a bowl shaped cut hair and large eyebrows. He is wearing a standard jounin jacket over an orange green spandex. His headband is wearing as style of a belt

The first two said hello but Gai started yelling

"GOOD MORNING NARUTO-SAN AND MY ENTERNAL RIVAL KAKASHI! LETS HAVE OUR NEXT DUEL HERE RIGHT NOW AND IF I LOSE I WILL RUN A THOUSAN LAPS AROUND KONOHA!"

Kakashi looked at him, "hmm you said something Gai?" After that Gai started crying waterfall tears.

"ARGGH CURSE YOU KAKSHI AND YOUR COOL HIP YOUNG WAYS!"

The Hokage coughed gathering all the jounins' attention.

"As you know today is the day when a new generation of genins graduates from the academy. I already of the team placements". He took a sheet of paper out that holds the information for the team placements. "Alright for team 1….."

As finally the sandaime reached to a specific group of teams. "Now for team 7, it will consists of Sai, Sakura, and Sasuke that will be your team Kakashi." Kakashi nodded, Naruto had a look of confusion on his face, didn't the hokage said that he will be taking Sasuke as an apprentice? But he kept that to himself waiting for further information, as the hokage continued

"Team 8 will be Kiba Hinata, and Shino, Kurenei you will be their sensei." Kurenei nodded as well.

"Now Team 9 will be the same as Gai is already teaching them from the previous generation. And so we continue to team 10 will be Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji. Asuma you will be their sensei." Asuma nodded to the sandaime.

"Now as for the reason for Naruto to be here I decided that he will be taking Sasuke Uchiha as an apprentice. For the reason of teamwork, Kakashi will be taking Sasuke along for only missions and also training his Sharingan. But for the other teachings will rest upon Naruto, understood?"

Everybody nodded but Kakashi walked up to the Sandaime. "Forgive me lord hokage but will the other students will be kind of angry for the Uchiha to get extra training?" The Sarutobi looked at him. "Think of it as you are a family member who teaches Sasuke how to work on his Sharingan, like the rest of genin who has family members to help them with their abilities and Naruto will be teaching Sasuke on other things as you will do on his other teammates understood?"

Kakashi nodded, "good now if there aren't any more questions let us watch the our future ninjas shall we?" all the jounins nodded as they and the hokage watch his viewing orb, watching the genins waiting in the classroom, waiting to get assigned into teams.

In one of the Academy classroom there is a batch of graduated genins ready to get their team assignments. Here we see specific groups of genins waiting, (I won't be saying there last names because I don't know all of them)

Sasuke: a boy with black spiky hair that goes to the back, wearing a blue shirt and white pants, wearing white armbands, his hitate tied to his forehead. His black eyes of look of boredom

Sakura: a girl with pink hair wearing a red dress (I think), with green eyes staring at Sasuke, and her hitate is tied as on top of her hair as an accessory.

Sai: a boy with short black hair, having a short katana behind his back, currently painting, as it is his favorite hobby, and his special skills. Having black eyes focusing on nothing but his drawings. His hitate is also worn on the forehead

Ino: a blonde hair girl with purple shirt and skirt. Blue eyes staring also at Sasuke. Her hitate was worn as an accessory of a belt.

Chouji: a boy with brown hair, and swirls markings on his cheeks. Wearing white and green clothing with a white scarf, eating a bag of chips sitting next to a sleeping boy. Wearing his hitate on his forehead

Shikimaru: the sleeping boy with a spiky ponytail on the back. Wearing a fishnet shirt with a short green jacket. Wearing his hitate on as an armband

Kiba: a boy with a fur jacket, wearing his hitate on his forehead. Having red triangle markings on his cheeks and a small white dog named Akamaru on top of his head, with Kiba's hood off.

Hinata: a shy blue haired girl. With a heavy coat, wearing her hitate on her neck, looking down twiddling her thumbs once in a while.

Shino: a boy with sunglasses wearing a coat that covers most of his face with black spiky hair on going up. Being silent for the whole time, wearing his hitate on his forehead.

The whole classroom was chatting waiting for their former academy teacher, to assign them to teams.

And speak of the devil, Iruka came in with a clipboard. "Alright everybody now listen up". Everybody will still talking ignoring him.

Iruka had a tick mark, suddenly his head became big, "SHUT UP!" Everyone became silent "Thank you now I will assign you to your teams. Alright now Team 1 is….

Team 7 is Sai, Sakura, and Sasuke"

At the sound of this Sakura sounded annoyed of getting of getting Sai but was really happy in getting Sasuke. All of Sasuke's fans were annoyed of not getting their idol. Sai, just smiled and continued to paint. As Sasuke had a tick mark on his forhead for getting one of his fangirls, but remained silent.

"Now for team 8 will be Hinata, Shino, and Kiba"

Hinata just nodded, Shino remained silent, and Kiba just smirked, while Akamaru gave a bark in acknowledgement.

"Team 9 is still in circulation from last years' generation. Now team 10 will be Ino, Chouji, and Shikimaru."

At this Ino, was annoyed of not being with Sasuke, while Chouji and Shikamaru had small smile on their faces since they both are in the same team, because both of them were friends for quite some time.

"Now everyone wait here until you jounin sensei arrives here"

okay sorry about that guys, sorry that it took so long to get the next chapter and that it took much time to only have a thousad words, so sorry, next time I'll try to make it longer next time,

so please review and sorry I'll try harder next time


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto

After 30 minutes, jounins started coming in and claming their teams. Soon after there came a woman with black hair and red eyes, next to a guy with a beard and a cigarette sticking out of his mouth.

The red eye women stated "Team 8? Follow me." Next came the bearded man. "Team 10? With me".

As for team seven they waited, and waited, and waited, and waited.

"Dang it where is our sensei? It has been two hours and he is not even here yet!" Sakura exploded.

Sai smiled, "I am pretty sure he has good reason for being late, maybe he held back by the hokage for an important matter." Just when Sakura was about to retort when a man with silver hair came in looking around until he spotted team 7. "Sorry I'm late I had to help and old lady by carrying her bags."

Both Sakura and Sasuke both gave Sai a look that said, 'you were saying?' Sai just smiled. And continued to look at the new arrival.

Kakashi looked at them. "My first impression is I don't like you; meet me on the roof in 15 minutes". Then he poofed out of the room.

Sai smiled, "well he seems nice".

()()()()()()()()

As Team 7 reached up to the roof, they saw their sensei leaning against the rail reading an orange covered book giggling now and then. As they sat down the stairs waiting for to begin, their sensei finally snap the book shut and look at them. "Well now how about we introduce ourselves."

"Like what?"

He looked at Sakura, "Like tell me your name, your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and goals for the future."

"Well how about u go first and show us how it is done."

"Well alright I guess that's fair, let's see, the names Kakashi, likes?... dislikes?...hobbies?...my goal? Well you guys are too young to know. Now why do we start with you pinky since you asked first.

The genin sweat dropped, "all we learn is his name"

Sakura started, "my name is Sakura and my likes…" she looked at Sasuke and giggled, "My dislikes is Sai and Ino-pig, my hobbies?" she looked at Sasuke and giggled a little bit louder. "And my goal is…" she looked at Sasuke again and squealed out loud.

The rest of the team except Sai sweat dropped, while Sai made a comment with a smile on his face, "Interesting hag, you are really interested into dickless aren't you?"

As he said this, Kakashi chuckled, while as to Sasuke's eyebrow was twitching uncontrollably, and Sakura glaring strongly at Sai, said person just sitting there smiling.

After Kakashi stopped chuckling, he pointed at Sai, "Alright smiley you're up."

Sai didn't look bothered with the name and proceeded, "hello my name is Sai, my likes are painting, my dislikes are hag and dickless, my hobbies are painting and making new names for new people, and my goal is to make a lot of friends and have one nickname for each of them.

The rest of the team sweat dropped. Kakashi coughed, "alright now next you broody" as he pointed at Sasuke.

Sasuke look at him, "hn fine" he said, "names Sasuke, don't have many likes, have a lot of dislikes, don't have many hobbies, my goal, no my ambition is to kill a certain man and restore the former glory of my clan."

Kakashi looked at him thinking, 'how far has he fallen, whatever I am sure Naruto will be able to fix him up. Now onto to this team, seems the team is kind of normal, as far as normal they can be.'

"Alright now that's done, I have to tell that you are not really real shinobis yet"

Sakura interrupted, "but I thought we passed the genin exams!"

Kakashi shook his head, "That test was wheedled out the weaker ones, who doesn't have the right mind into being a shinobi. This test is to test out your will of being a shinobi, both mentally and physically. He he, ha ha ha

Sakura looked at Kakashi curiously, "what's so funny sensei?"

"Well you're going to flip at this every year of new batch of genins, only 33% passed this test."

All the genins we wide eyed, shocked at this information. Kakashi chuckled.

"I told you will flip out, anyways meet me at training ground 7 at 7 a.m. sharp, oh and don't eat breakfast or otherwise you guys will throw up tomorrow. Bye Bye!"

In a puff of smoke he was gone. Sakura looked at the other boys. "He's not serious is he?"

Sai answered, "Kakashi sensei is an unpredictable man, we have to be careful".

Sakura and Sasuke looked at him in surprise. 'He is actually looking serious!' until "See tomorrow hag, dickless". 'Nevermind'.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The next day, team seven came to the training ground at 7 and waited for their sensei. Three hours later a poof of smoke came in front of them, revealing the silver haired man.

"Yo!"

"You're late!" Sakura screamed.

"Yes well a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the alternate way to get here."

"Liar!"

Kakashi chuckled, as he grabbed from his item pouch two silver bells. "Moving on, here I have to bells, the main point of this test is retrieve these bells from me the one who doesn't get a bell by the end of noon, and oh! the person who fails has get sent back to the academy.

The three genins looked wide eyed at this information till Sai spoke up, "But sensei how is this test going to make us throw up?"

"Hm? Oh that was a small test to see if you guys were smart enough to disobey that order. Shinobis always need energy to prepare for anything. And to add a little bonus to this test, those who takes the bells from me gets eat with me my treat!

At this three stomachs growled out from the three genins, said people who glared heatedly at Kakashi, except Sai though if you noticed you can see a twitch on his right eyebrow.

"Now then lets get started, you got until noon for you to do whatever you can to get the bell from me, kunais, jutsu, exploding tags whatever. Oh and make sure bring the intent to kill, like I am a missing nin or something". At this Sakura said

"But sensei won't you get hurt?" Kakashi smiled "I'm not a jounin for nothing you know Sakura, Ready? Begin!"

As soon as he said that, all three genins disappeared into the forest behind them.

'Good they know how to move silently', Kakashi thought. "I hope they at least reach my expectations or I am going to pass this team for nothing"

Flashback

In front of the Sandaime's desk stood Kakashi.

"I don't understand Hokage-sama" Answered Kakashi. Sarutobi sighed "I know its wrong but you have to pass the team under no circumstances".

"But Hokage-sama what's the point of making them shinobi if they don't understand on how to work well with their own teammates? If they have their first c ranked mission, they will be end up committing suicide!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"I know but the council agreed there is not other choice. Sigh, okay how about this, I know you will be doing the bell test Kakashi, if they failed on that one, give a little test after of proving them if they work well with each other at all understood?" Kakashi nodded. "Good then you know what to do, in time they will work better as a team Kakashi, and as Naruto will be helping Sasuke , team 7 will be strong just have a little patience, now go". Kakashi saluted and left through the door.

End Flashback

Kakashi was continuing on remembering what the Hokage said he realized something, 'aww man that means I have to help Sakura with her fan girl state, Kami must hate me' Kakashi thought as he sighed.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Okay that's the end; sorry again I took so long just to type this much. I just realized on hard it is to write a fanfiction. Anyways I need help on jutsus. Can you guys help me by giving me a list of jutsus and what they do? Like the ones character uses? I really much appreciated it.

Sorry again if this chapter was bad or not that long, I will try to make it better

So anyway review and leave comments thnx


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto

()()()()()()()()()()

As Kakashi was thinking over about his new genin team, the genins were still figuring out on how to get the bells from their jounin sensei. Even though of her fangirl state, Sakura Haruno was still one of the top students for her knowledge of the shinobi ways.

"This still doesn't make any sense" Sakura thought, "why would Kakashi-sensei pass only two genins, there were always a four man beginner squad, so why is only passing two? Its almost if he was trying too.. oh look! Sasukes attacking! He so cool" Sakura squealed in delight seeing her favorite man in action.

In Sasuke's side, he was thinking of the same thing as Sakura except a different ending interruption, "It doesn't matter, I need to get that bell and pass, its the only way to help me be stronger to avenge my clan". Sasuke thought. As he waited behind the bushes looking at his sensei.

Who was just standing there reading a orange cover book, giggling once an while, looking as though he was oblivious to the world and the only thing matters is the book.

Suddenly Sasuke send a flood of some of kunais to Kakashi's direction fast, who just stood there when suddenly Kakashi single handedly caught all the kunais with his left hand while still focusing on the book on his right hand.

Sasuke looked shocked, amazed at the speed the jounin contained and catching all the kunais with one hand, also considering the fact he was also reading at the same time, and to add the pressure, the jounin was reading with only one eye.

"You know Sasuke it will take a lot more than that to get the bell from me". Kakashi looked and smiled at Sasukes direction considering the fact that Sasuke was still hiding. Scowling Sasuke ran towards Kakashi sending a bunch of kicks and punches was sometimes also jumping in the air to do those actions.

As Kakashi was a jounin for nothing, he still blocked them all with only his left hand, and still kept on reading. While reading Kakashi said, "You know Sasuke that's not really go to help at all, I thought you were the top student of your class, huh I must heard wrong."

That statement made Sasuke angry, and when Kakashi said that was still reading only infuriated him even more. He jump back a good distance and did same hand seals, as he stop on a tiger seal(I think that's what the last seal is) he said, "try on this! Fire Style! Fireball Jutsu!" then he quickly took a deep breath and blew out a huge fire ball and send towards his sensei.

Now the jounin was surprised, at a mere genin that was able to do that kind of jutsu. "Now that's a surprise, I didn't know a genin like him have enough chakra for that kind of jutsu". Kakashi thought.

Even though surprised, Kakashi managed to escape replacing him with a log. As he disappear he went underground unnoticed by Sasuke, who was looking around for the jounin also while thinking, "substitution! Where is he?" Till he suddenly felt two hands grabbing his ankles from the ground, "what the?"

"Earth Style! Headhunter jutsu!", suddenly Sasuke felt his whole body buried underground except his head. Then he saw his teacher pop out of the ground in front of him.

"You know I am impressed but don't you think that you should ask the others for help?"

Sasuke scoffed, "yeah right, like I need their help! I can do this on my own, I will get that bell". Kakashi sweat dropped at the genin's stupidity. "Well I tried, now lets see what the others are up too?"

Kakashi suddenly poofed in a cloud a smoke and disappeared. After he disappeared Sasuke was thinking ways of trying to get himself out of the situation when Sai came from behind a tree showing himself in front of Sasuke.

()()()()()()()()

After Kakashi left Sasuke, he went to find the other genins, later on he found Sakura, who was walking through the woods to fund Sasuke. Then Kakashi formed a hand seal.

Sakura looked around for Sasuke quietly until she heard a whisper, "Sakura, behind you", she turned around and saw an after image until she grew unconscious. Soon she woke up and looked around "Kakashi sensei? Sasuke-kun? Sai?"

"Sakura", a weak groan came around and Sakura looked to the source of the voice and saw a shadow, she looked a little closer and saw who it was. "Sasuke!" She squealed, you're ali-!" She stop mid sentence when she saw him walking out from behind the tree and saw the state he was in. Sasuke in a terrible state, he had several kunais stabbed on his back and a couple of throwing stars. Sasuke looked at her, "Sakura.. help me…" then he fell on the ground dead.

It took a minute for Sakuras mind to process what just happen, then she screamed with her banshee scream "SASUKE! NOOOO!" then she fainted. As she fainted sasuke body and her surroundings begin to dissolve, until it turn the place back she was in without Sasukes body. On top of one of the tree branches Kakashi stood with his book in his hand he looked and sweatdropped on the sight of Sakura.

'Maybe I overdid it in the genjutsu', he thought, 'ah well now lets go find Sai'

()()()()()()()()()

"What makes you think that I would work with you of all people?" Sasuke questioned.

While Kakashi was torturing Sakura a little bit, Sai came to see Sasuke trying to convince him to work together. At his question Sai just kept on smiling and said in response, "Well dickless" twitch "do you think that any of us have any chance on defeating a jounin like Kakashi-san? He is a jounin and we are mere genin, and even you are the top rookie of the class, you are still a genin, so I ask you if you want to join forces and get that bell".

Sasuke thought it over, while he didn't want to be stuck underground during the whole time, he didn't really want to work with Sai and to make it worse, Smiley even suggested to work with Sakura also! And that's pushing it. After a minute he thought it over. "Fine just get me out of here!"

"Alright no reason to be in a hurry, need to go right now tiny bladder?"

"ahhhhh!"

Sasuke and Sai looked to the source of the noise and look towards the forest.

"Well looks like Kakashi-san just got ugly" Sai said with a smile as always

"Well then hurry and get me out of here, we're going have to help and find her" Sasuke growled.

"Oh? Looks like someone is desperate to rescue ugly from distress". Sai grinned

"JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

()()()()()()

After Sai got Sasuke out of the hole, they went to find Sakura, and they found her alright. She was sprawled on the ground, pale as white. Both of the boys sweat dropped, yes even Sai, though he still had that smile on his face.

"I think our new sensei overdid it on the genjutsu on Sakura" he said

"No kidding", Sasuke agreed. He crouches and down and try to wake Sakura up. "Sakura.. Sakura wake up". Even though shook roughly she still didn't wake up. "SAKURA!"

"I WILL AVENGE YOU SASUKE" Sakura yelled with the top of her lungs. And punch right into the air, or in this case Sasuke's nose. As he was clutching his nose, he swore he could've heard Sai chuckling.

Sakura sat up and looked around then she saw Sasuke, who was clutching his nose gently while looking a way. Then she looked at Sai who was smiling at her, though she could see that his shoulder were shaking a little bit as though trying not to laugh. Realizing she had woken from a genjutsu she said "Sasuke? Sai? What are you guys doing here?"

Sai look back from Sasuke to Sakura "Well dickless and I think its best for all three of us to work together to get the bells" Sakura looked at Sasuke who still was clutching his nose 'Sasuke really wants to work together? Oh well, as long as I am with Sasuke!', Sakura looked at Sasuke again with hearts in her eyes. Sasuke looked back at them and groaned when he saw Sakura staring at him. "All right huddle up, lets see what we can do" Sasuke said.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Kakashi who was still standing on the training ground area, looked up from his reading towards the forest. "What in the world are they taking so long?" He looked at the sun, "Time is almost running out". As he said this, he had to suddenly dodge kunais coming to his direction from the tree line. As he kept dodging them, he suddenly Sasuke jumping from the tree to air while do some seals, Then Sasuke set loose some fireballs towards Kakashi. Kakashi jumped back and as he did a white tiger made entirely out of ink cam jumping on him roaring out, trying to slash him with one of its claws. He dodged then suddenly had to dodge more ink tigers coming form all round him, then one of the claws manage to cut the bell strings from his waist, letting it fall at the ground. Even the bells were on the ground, the ink tigers kept on attacking Kakashi, then he started to fight back, taking his kunai out he started cutting ink tigers left and right. As he was fighting he noticed a path of pink hair coming to the spot where the bells were. Dodging an slash from a descending claw he turned to stop the pink retriever he was cut off from the path from another set of fireballs blast right in front of him, then the retriever was nowhere to be seen. The fireballs have stopped but not the tigers, and so he resumed in killing them. As cut the last one he turned around to find the bells seeing that hey were gone. He heard a cough. He looked around to see the three genin standing next to the wooden posts, with smiles on their faces, though Sasuke's was a smirk, as usual.

Kakashi looked at him and chuckled, 'interesting, I didn't really expect them to work together, I thought I would have to use plan B, anyways I'm not complaining.' "Good work you three, you managed to get the bells, but the question is, who gets them?"

The three gening lost their smiles, and all four of them were silent for the time, until Sai spoke up, "Ugly, Dickless,(at this Sakura's and Sasuke's eyebrows began to twitch) you can have them,you guys were the ones to at agree with me to work together, both of you deserve it". Both Sakura and Sasuke looked at him, with shock written on their faces. Then Sakura said, "No you guys have them, you guys did the harder work than me go get the bells, you guys take it". Now Sasuke was the only one with shock written over his face, then it changed to an emotionless expression.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, "Would like anything to say?" his lone eye focusing on the black haired genin. Sasuke looked to the sky thinking for several moments. Then he finally looked back towards his teammates sighed and said, "No you guys both deserved it." He took a deep breath and said, "Without you guys'" help I would never have gotten this far."

"Well it seems that none of you want the bells, are sure you want to fail?" Kakashi Asked

"If it means that we cannot past together, then yes that's our decision" Sasuke said. Kakashi looked at the other two, "And do you agree with him?" They nodded without any hesitation. He looked at three of them, thinking, 'I have never expected this, I don't think even the Hokage would have expected this, he was right about one thing, this team will become strong in the future.

"Well then, if that's what everbody wants, then I have only one thing to say to you" The three genins nodded; knowing what was about to come next. "You all pass!" scratch that, they really didn't expected what he just said. All of them with confused expressions as the jounin was giving them a one eye smile.

"But Kakashi"

"ah ah ah.." Kakashi told Sai waving a finger in front him back and forth. "From now on it is Kakashi-sensei!" he smiled.

"What I think he is saying Kakashi-sensei is that he doesn't get it and is confused as we all are" Sakura said.

"Yes well let me explain it to you, and no interruptions, you see the main goal of the test is for the genins to work as a team. In the shinobi life, there was never more or less of three genins in one squad, as it always has been. Teamwork is important for a genin squad. The genins need to trust and help each other, in order to get missions done. As the genins grow more bonded they grow stronger in other ways. Now as for the bells, it was to throw you off, and trying to break you three apart, and also test if you three are ready to work as a team. And I say you are ready" He told them with another eye smile. "And now I congratulate you three on becoming a genin squad!"

The three genins, including Sai, let out a sigh of relief, then they all formed smiles happy to becoming official genin.

"Now I think its time for lunch, and it's on me"

After that has been said, the three genins went to walk with their new sensei for lunch, happy that they pass and they get to finally have food in their stomachs. As they walked Kakashi pulled Sasuke for a bit of talk "oh and Sasuke, tomorrow, please go to training ground 9 at 10 a.m., you, under orders are to be taught under another sensei" Sasuke looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "don't worry, I'll explain all about it in the restaurant"

"Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke hurry up!" They both look forward seeing Sakura waving at them, with Sai standing there, both already in front of the restaurant.

"Yeah! Come on Sasuke", Kakashi said as he walked to the other genins, while pulling out a orange book and reading. Sasuke looked at the back of his Sensei think of what's going to happen in the future. The he shrugged and went to catch up to his team.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

okay done, sorry it took so long, I've been busy.

Writing a fanfiction is hard, so thank you for your patience. Oh yeah, in the first chapter I thought I want to let you know that I changed naruto's clothing, regular jounin uniform, the other clothing I will be saving it for the future story.

And I don't know if I should be doing this but I'm desperate, I've been trying to find one of the naruto anime songs. It was naruto episode 129 soundtarck(not shippuden) it was when itachi confronts his dad and starts talking about how the clan is full of ignorance, and scaring little sasuke while at it, then the songs stops when sasuke yells at itachi to stop, so yeah. Anyways please if you know the song tell me the name and thank you.

Also I want to thank people for giving me review and advices, yes I can agree, that I shouldn't have been thinking of putting so many pairings, so instead, in the story there will be just some blushes, crushes and stuff like that, and the only pairing will be ayame/ naruto, and asuma/kurenei, and other pairings that are already in the official naruto manga and anime.

And finally I want to thank Seeker of Redemption for giving me the list of names of jutsus, thank you these will help me a lot.

So thank you, please review, please be patient with me, I will try to update as fast as I can and have a good one.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Morning in Konoha, shop owners are beginning to open their stores. Ninjas are starting to get ready to train or doing missions, and civilians are starting to get ready their day. All in all it's a new beginning for a normal day in Konoha.

Now walking from his home we see Sasuke was walking to training ground 9. As he was walking to the training ground, he was recalling of the conversation between him, his team and his sensei.

(Flashback)

As team 7 was waiting for their order, Kakashi decided to tell his students about the new changes.

"Okay team, as you know I will be teaching you for some time, but orders from the hokage will change the schedule for this team a bit."

"What are the orders Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"If you let me speak I'll tell you." Kakashi chuckled as Sakura's cheeks turn pink from embarrassment.

"Starting tomorrow, Sasuke will be training with another sensei." A look of surprise came on the teams face except Sasuke. As Sakura's mouth begins to open, Kakashi interrupted her.

"Let me finish Sakura. During our training sessions, Sasuke will be taught under another jounin. But during our team training sessions and missions Sasuke will be with us."

"But Kakashi-Sensei, what is the other jounin going to teach him that is different from you? Can you just teach him the same thing?" Sakura asked while their orders were presented to them.

"Well the thing is Sakura, this jounin has a certain type of skills that is, you can say suited to teach Sasuke, and other reasons is that its' personal. We'll talk more about it later, lets eat!"

(End flashback)

'I wonder what he meant it was personal. Whatever as long as he teaches me that's all it matters.' Sasuke then suddenly stopped walking. 'Wait a minute did Kakashi-Sensei just ate with his mask on?'

()()()()()()()()()()()

As Naruto was waiting for his apprentice, in training ground 9 he was meditating in the middle of the field. He suddenly sensed a presence and opened his eyes. He then saw his apprentice. Sasuke came towards his new teacher with a raised eyebrow at his teacher's appearance.

'he looks familiar b I can't see to put my finger at it' he thoughts were interrupted as his sensei spoke to him.

"So you are Sasuke Uchiha, nice to meet you, I'm your other sensei, my name is Naruto Namikaze." As he said that Sasuke looked at him with wide eyes, realizing that this man was related to the yondaime hokage.

"Yeah I heard that you were going to teach me some skills that were only for me personally." Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto Frowned

"Do not get cocky Sasuke. Do not think you getting apprenticed under a jounin just because you are an Uchiha or that you were rookie of the year. So I would wipe off smirk on you face kid." At this Sasuke frowned and Naruto continued. While walking towards the lake, that was part of the training ground, and stopped to look at it.

"The reason I am training you is because under orders of the hokage and another is that my teachings is related about your brother and it is not about killing him." As he said this he turn his head back towards Sasuke, who was looking at him angrily.

'Who does he think he is? I have the right to kill Itachi! This guy doesn't know what it feels like about my families' death! It is my destiny to kill Itachi! My destiny! My right! ' He musings was stopped as Naruto spoke.

"I know what you thinking right now. As we go on during the training you will understand why I am telling you this. But for now you will have to trust me and focus on the present right now okay? Sasuke looked at him as he was crazy but he took couple of deep breaths and sighed. He then looked at his new sensei and nodded. Naruto smiled

"Good! Now let's begin. For today I would be testing out your skills and see what you know. We will do this with a spar now get ready" at this Naruto remained standing with his hands behind his back in a relaxed position while Sasuke formed into the academy fighting stance preparing to show his sensei what he know.

"Ready? Begin!" At this, Sasuke quickly charged forward to attack his sensei. He started with a couple of jump kicks but Naruto blocked them as he goes. Sasuke then back flipped to his original position just as before yesterday, and started with some handseals.

"Fire style; Fireball jutsu!" he took a deep breath and blew with all his might, a massive fireball, a lot bigger than the one yesterday, towards his sensei. Who just stood there waiting for it to come. Then as the jutsu came close to him he raised his right hand, facing his palm towards the attack. As the attack came into contact with the hand, the fireball suddenly started decreasing its size. Sasukes eyes came to shock, seeing his jutsu decreasing its' size until he only saw nothing in front of his sensei who was still standing at the same position with his right hand out.

'Impossible! What kind of jounin is he?' Sasuke thought. His thoughts were interrupted from the jounin

"Alright Sasuke stop, I've seen enough." Sasuke looked surprise at this he tried his best on not showing his hard breathing. The fire jutsu took a lot out of him.

"But sensei we just started! I can still do more!" Naruto shook his head.

"No that's good enough, and you don't have to lie to me Sasuke, I know that justu you did, will take most of your chakra reserves especially with that size." Naruto walked over to the forest that was part of the training ground and sat near to one of the trees.

"Come over here Sasuke and sit with me, we'll talk right now about your training." As Sasuke came over and sat down next to his sensei.

"Now so far I know that fire jutsu is the only justu you know and the academy based ones correct?" After Sasuke nodded Naruto continue. "okay now, during the training I will training you a few jutsus, and as you progresss I will teach you on a different taijutsu. Don't ask what style it is, you won't need to know until in the future, but for now I will be teaching on developing your skills and those jutsus I mentioned. Finally we will be working on your changing yourself and your social skills." At this Sasuke grew a little annoyed.

"What are you talking about sensei, are saying I need to socialize with others and… and be friends with them? Then forget it, I don't need friends, they will only get in the way for my revenge against…"

"Itachi?" Sasuke's eyes grew wide.

"You don't think I know, I know of your anger and of wanting revenge against him. But that doesn't hurt to get some know people Sasuke." Said Naruto,his eyes looking at his apprentice showing a calm emotion in them.

"You don't understand, I need to hate, hatred is the only way of getting more power.."

"And who told you this?"

"Itachi…. but"

"And is Itachi the strongest ninja of all ninjas right now?" Naruto asked. Silence was his only answer.

"Think about it Sasuke, there are other ninjas stronger than Itachi. Take the past hokages for example. Did they find power with only hatred? No the only way they got strong, was because of their family and friends and the desire to protect them." Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"If you are telling me to get all soft and mushy I…"

"I'm not saying you have to be like that; all I am saying is that you should go into a different direction instead of hatred. They are many ninjas who are stronger than Itachi, whom they didn't go into the path of hate. If they can do it why can't you?" Sasuke then looked down. Naruto looked towards the training area seeing the grass being blown against the wind.

"Look I know what Itachi has told you, but don't have to listen to him, you don't have to be like him in order to get strong. I'll help you to be stronger than him, but if only you will help me by doing as I say and be fine it. Can you do that?" Naruto asked. The only answer he got was silence. He looked down on his apprentice whose head was still down. He looked back to the training area waiting for his student's answer. Minutes later Sasuke finally spoke.

"I'll think about it" He looked at his sensei, who smiled.

"Good, I appreciate that, I know it will be a difficult decision to make.. But just to let you know, if you choose to work with me, it will be a hard path to follow. Change is hard, I know trust me, but it will be worth it and to be on the safe side, I will be there to help you. Every step of the way, that I promise you. Naruto looked at the sun estimating the time

"We're going stop now for today, I am sure that you will have a lot to think about. We'll start your training tomorrow after you're done your daily mission and team training with your team. Meet back here when you are done, Kakashi will tell me when you guys are done." (I feel like I am repeating myself a lot). After his sensei said that, Sasuke went up and left thinking about what his sensei said during their time together. As he left Naruto still sat there and looked up to the sky.

'I think that we're off to a good start. He'll change I know it.'

()()()()()()()

"So how did it go?"

Right now in a bar there were many jounins. The bar was a traditional place where the jounins or teachers come and talk and hang out with each other. Naruto just came in right now and sat next to Kakashi, who said person just asked the question.

"Surprisingly well actually, he wasn't as arrogant as I thought." Naruto said as he ordered a drink from the bartender.

"Yeah well I guess he got that from his mother." Kakashi said. "So I heard your going to tell him the truth."

"Yeah, but not for a while, he's still not ready to face it. So how do you think you will train them on their teamwork?"

"Hmm." Kakashi scratched his chin. "Well the missions will help with the bonding, but I think I need to train them on team tactics. But enough about that I heard your taking a certain ramen waitress on to the Spring Festival." Naruto narrowed his eyes on him.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Oh a little friend of mine told me, but more importantly you got a date!" He said clapping Naruto on the back.

"Yeah well at least I got a date."

"Oh Naruto!" Kakashi gasped "That was mean, as you know it so happens that I have do have a date"

"With your books?"

"…." Naruto laughed.

"Just kidding anyways, I'll see you later its getting late. Get some rest Kakashi, you're gonna to need." Kakashi sniffed looking away from him.

"Yeah whatever." Naruto shook his head and left the bar.

()()()()()()

At one of the homes of the Uchiha estate, a certain Uchiha is in the shower right now, letting the water run down his hair, standing motionless, still thinking over the event that happened earlier with one of his senseis. After he had enough of being wet he went of the shower.

()()()()()()

As he was preparing to rest he stopped and looked at the moon.

'I will not listen to your words Itatchi, I will gain power in my own way not yours. You better be prepared, I have chosen a new path of gaining ultimate power and I will use it to destroy you.' After that the young man went to sleep

()()()()()()()()

okay that's done.

I think the chapters tone might be boring sorry about that

Anyways I read one of the comments about how I should set up with a beta reader to improve my grammer skills which I am lacking. Which is true, anyways can somebody help me about that?

On the bright side I've hit the ten thousand word mark!

For the future chapters, go ahead and give some ideas for what I should put in this story.

So go ahead and please review, I need your comments.

Oh p.s I fix the previous chapters. Thought to let you guys not that. Thnx


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Naruto

Keep in mind naruto will be itachi's age so yeah thought let you know

()()()()()()()()()()()

"That's enough for today you guys, we'll resume tomorrow". Kakashi said. As he said that Team 7 dropped down where they are standing out of breath from a intense teamwork training

"Sasuke, Naruto said to meet him at training ground 9 after you are done taking a breather, as for you Sakura, Sai". Kakashi pointed to a point of the training ground area.

"Follow me over there, we'll get started on training your skills, see you tomorrow Sasuke." Sasuke nodded. After taking a minute of breathing he got up and started walking to training ground where he will meet his other sensei while ignoring the following conversations behind him.

"Bye Sasuke-kun!"

"Bye Dickless"

"Don't call him that!"

For the past day since the discussion with his sensei, things were looking up for Sasuke(in his sensei's opinion). After telling his decision of choosing to follow his new sensei instead of listening to Itachi, Naruto was relieved and started him with training right away. With that, the following rest of the day of training have not been kind to Sasuke. As a start Naruto had him training on his chakra capacity for Sasuke can only do at least two giant fireball attacks only to get tired afterwards. After testing his chakra capacity, Naruto had him doing a chakra control training which was tree walking. At first Sasuke was skeptical of the name of the exercise but when his sensei showed him an example he had a feeling to not question his sensei's knowledge so much. After chakra training his sensei would have him running laps with chakra weights increasing more of his speed and gaining more muscles on his body. Though it only happened for one day the training was intense. His sensei was watching him every moment, yelling at him, now and then to focus more or to increase his chakra weights every time Sasuke started to get use to the weight. After training and saying goodbye to his sensei Sasuke would go home all sore. And that was only day one! Sasuke began to shudder on what other future training techniques his sensei will put on him.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke was snapped out of his musings as his sensei called him over. As he came over his sensei started talking to him again

"Good job yesterday I'm surprised that you managed to do all those exercises." Sasuke looked at him in confusion

"Isn't it supposed to be part of my training?"

"No that was a test too how strong is your will that you want to reach your goal" Sasuke looked at him in shock.

"Anyways from now on after today I'll start training you seriously."

"Why after today"

"Do you know what iss going on today in Konoha?" his sensei asked.

"No, I really don't" Naruto sighed

"Sasuke it's the Spring Festival today" he explained. Sasuke opened his mouth forming a small o in realization

"So what does that have to do with anything?"

"Right, Sasuke for today, after a little training I want you to go to the festival and hang out with some friends." Sasuke looked at his sensei in shock.

"You can't be serious!"

"I am very serious. Sasuke when was the last time you had fun hmm?" all the jounin got was a silent answer

"Exactly now Sasuke I know you want to train hard to be strong but you don't have to train everyday. You have to take a break once in a while, get to know the people here better, make new friends."

"I don't have any friends besides I don't think anyone wants to hang out with me"

"So you mean to tell me that no asked you to hang out with today?" as he said that Sasuke remembered Sakura asking him if he wanted to hang out today with a couple of friends, since every time she asked him out she got a no, Sakura decided a different approach. All she got was a "hn" and he walked away.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke was snapped out of the flashback looking at his sensei how was looking at him in expectation waiting for an answer

"I guess I can ask Sakura if I can hang out with her" Naruto smiled

"Great, trust me Sasuke you'll have a good time, but for now lets start with your training" Sasuke nodded and stood straight waiting.

"Now I think we should start training in you hand seals forming speed. Every time I see you performing a jutsu you always seem to take your time. We go to work on that. Okay now I want you to perform the seal that I said out loud. Every time you get it wrong, you will have to run to the lake and back once for every mistake you made got it?" Sasuke gulped and nodded

"Okay now form tiger! goat! dog! tiger! Wrong! One lap running ! Again! Tiger, dragon! Dragon!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Okay were finished for today, have fun for the rest of the day Sai, Sakura. I'll see you tomorrow" Kakashi said. After he said that he left as did Sai soon afterwards leaving Sakura alone. Sakura took a minute of breathing relieved that training was finally over for today. Kakashi had her training with her chakra control and increasing her stamina by tree walking up and down many times. Since Sai had done the training before, he was forced to engage a taijutsu match against their sensei for evaluation. Then he had him running a mile distance back and forth to increase his speed which Sai was lacking at. Sakura got up and was about to leave but soon heard someone calling to her.

"Umm Sakura?" Sakura turned around not expecting to find Sasuke calling to her. Sasuke looked at her and saw her looking at him in disbelief, he looked away and blushed a little bit, its' been a long time since he had a chat with anyone.

"Sasuke! Done with your training? How was it?" Sakura asked glad to see that she was talking with her crush.

"It was good, listen um did you asked me last time that if I wanted to hang out with you and a couple of friends at the Spring Festival today right?" Sakura remembered

"Oh yeah I'm sorry I asked you that Sasuke I know you have better things to do than the festival so…" Sasuke interrupted her

"Acutally I was hoping that offer was still available" If Sakura was shocked about Sasuke have a chat with her, now she is really surprised. She got over the shock mode and pinched herself to see that she was not dreaming. After she realized it was reality she wore a big smile. It was not a date with her crush, but at least she gets to hang out with him.

"of course Sasuke of course but are you sure you want to hang out with us. Its me and probably the rest of our graduating class."

"umm yeah I'm sure" He looked at her face and stammered "but its just that I think I need to get know my comrades better that's all" Sakura giggled.

"Sure Sasuke, I'm sure that I'll tell everyone else that you are coming okay?"

"Sure umm where is the group meeting at?"

"umm were going to meet at front of the hokage building entrance at seven, if that's okay with you?" She said with a concern look on her face.

"thats fine, cough, umm I'll see you guys there" Sasuke said still a little red from the talk. Then he left to the district to get ready.

Sakura just stood there processing on what just happened. Sasuke the boy of here dreams just talk with her. Not in a bad way but in a good way! Looking at her watch, she gasped a little realizing the time. Then she ran home to get ready.

()()()()()()()()

Here in a night at Konoha, we see beautiful lights of lit lanterns hanging throughout the streets of Konoha. Many of the people walking around enjoying the festivities, but soon a specific group of ninja will enjoy it as well.

"This feels weird" thought Sasuke as he waited at the front of the Hokages's building entrance waiting to join the other genin to have fun at the festival. He was wearing a midnight black yukata with the Uchiha symbol at the back.

"Well this is a surprise" Sasuke looked at the right to see the rest of the genin graduates, wearing different colored and style of yukatas, finally coming up to him and realized it was Shikamaru who said the comment.

"yeah who would've thought that the Emo King would want to hang out and have fun!" Kiba laughed but Sasuke just ignored him. Ino came up to him

"its so great of you to come Sasuke, are you sure you don't want to have a date with me while were here?" She batted her eyelashes a bit.

"No"

"oh well, can't blame a girl for trying"

'that's enough Ino, he already agreed to have fun with us, no need to push it further" said Chouji. She stuck her tongue at them. Sakura came up to Sasuke

"thanks for agreeing to go out with us Sasuke" Sasuke scratched a his cheek looking sideways

"yeah well I only did this to get know the people I'm working with better" Shino nodded at the reasoning

"indeed we should get to know our comrades better, why? To improve our chances to be better shinobi" Hinata spoked out loud

"umm should go to the festival now?" Ino nodded

"Shes right! Lets go!" all nodded and headed toward the festival. While the genin went to have fun, one certain jounin had to go and pick up his date

()()()()()()()()

Knock knock

Naruto took a step back in front of the entrance of the Ichiraku's house. He was wearing a dark blue yukata with the designs of silver winds curling all around the yukata. Naruto looked calm a little nervous about his date. His concern vanished as the door opening and met with a breathtaking beauty. Here stood right in front of him was a lovely white yukata with cherry blossoms design, wearing Ayame. To him no one ever looked lovelier than her. Her hair was formed into a bun with two long pins holding it together and she was holding a purse matching with her yukata.

"Ayame you look beautiful" Naruto said as he bowed with Ayame returning the bow.

"thank you Naruto, you look really handsome" she said with a blush on her face Having a little blush on his own he looked over her shoulder

"where is your father?" She smiled

"he already left for the festival, he told me to have fun and for you mister to have fun as well and take good care of me" she left the other stuff of what her father said, which includes a bunch of threats including being ban from the ramen stand. But Naruto doesn't need to know that. Naruto chuckled then smiled

"of course with all my power" Ayame locked the door, looked around and seeing Naruto offered his arm. Taking it, the couple soon set out to the festival.

()()()()()()()()()

"So how was last night Sasuke?" Sasuke looked at his Naruto who was smiling. It was the day after the Spring Festival and the two are taking a break from training.

"…. it was nice." Sasuke then formed a grin

"so how was your date with the ramen waitress sensei?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at the tone of his student

"it was wonderful actually, most we'll go out again" Sasuke frowned seeing his attempt to embarrass his sensei failed.

"Now since you did well on the _homework_, I gave you I think I should reward you on training you with a new taijutsu style." Sasuke beamed and now getting excited to learn something new

"but first we gonna train more on those muscles to prepare for that style" of course.

"Sensei what kind of style is it though?"

"oh its called the dragon tail style, this style requires a weapon, in this case a sword" Sasuke stood there gapping, he stopped gapping to realize something

"I felt I heard of that kind of style before"

"you should, the style belonged to the Uchiha Clan" Sasuke looked at him with a raised eyebrow

"then how do you know it?"

"lets stop at the fact that I know it, later on i'll tell you alright?"

"…. Okay sensei"

"good! Now before we go back to training, let me explain this style" Naruto raised one finger

"first as I said that this style requires a weapon, but for the first part we are going to train without one. You need to learn how to fight, if you somehow loss your weapon." He raised a second finger

"second will be training with the weapon, now let me say this Sasuke, even though we are training with weapons, you won't be using any of them in real combat. Only until you are ready when I say you are ready, understand?" Sasuke nodded

"good lets get back to training"

"yes sensei"

()()()()()()()()()()()

As a few days pass by, Sasuke has been getting stronger and less arrogant due to his sensei's training. Also during training Sasuke has almost got used to the new taijutsu style. His sensei mentioned to him that it was because that the style was made for the Uchihas and that it is in his blood to adapt to the style so easily. During his free time his sensei has asked him to go out more; to socialize with the villagers or hang out with his comrades. Also during those days, his training with his team has gotten better.

He also noticed that his teammates' skills are getting better and better thanks to Kakashi sensei and surprisingly the D rank missions. But now its time for something higher

()()()()()()()()()()()

In the Hokages missions dispatch office( I don't know what the room is called

"Hokage-sama, I request that my team and I acquire a higher rank mission. I believe we are ready" Sarutobi raised an eyebrow at the young Uchiha's request and the way he asked

'He is certainly improved for the better, I knew you would do good Naruto'

"Be as that may its is mostly up to your sensei Sasuke now matter how much you have improved, but I do admit, you, Sakura and Sai have certainly looked improved" Sakura blushed a little at the praise form her leader, as Sasuke and Sai smiled, well Sai is always smiling. Sasuke looked at his team leader

"Kakashi-sensei, please" Kakashi looked up from his book to Sasuke seeing his determined face. He looked at the rest of his students, Sakura pleading, and Sai well , as usual just smiling. He looked at the leader of the village

"Sure why not"

()()()()()()(()()()()()()

oohh, alright chapter 7 done!

Sorry guys for the wait and the length of the chapter, college is time consuming,

And you are probably pissed about not writing a scene for the festival or narutos date with ayame. To tell the truth, im not good at that, im not sure on how to write a date scene. If you want, you guys could make the scene for me and I will update it in the story, hahhah, just saying. Anyways, next chapter whenever it is, its about the wave section, just a heads up so a poll if you will for the life of zabuza and haku.

Ive seen a lot of polls and I want to try one so here goes,

Zabuza lives or dies

Haku lives or dies

Also for fun

Haku female or male


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Naruto

For the Wave Arc, Im skipping that part, instead it will be about Naruto while team 7 is on their mission at Wave. Because honestly I think that most of us know what it is about. In this story, Haku, Zabuza still dies, I like them but it is kind of hard to put them into the story so yeah. Please don't hate me for it, I just really don't want to write about it. Also sorry for the long wait, life is tough, college and everything, wish I could go back to high school so much easier. Anyway again sorry for the long wait, I'll try to update more chapters sooner if I can, no promises there though. Enjoy the chapter.

p.s just so you know Naruto is the same age as itachi don't ask why just go with it, go with the flow lol

()()()()()()()()

"C ran huh?"

It was the day after team 7 asked for a C rank mission and the team and their jounin was about to leave today after preparing for the mission.

"Well I cant say I'm not surprised" Naruto said to his apprentice. "After doing over 75 d rank missions I would've crack too." he chuckled.

"So what do you know about this mission?" he asked

"It supposed to be a simple guard mission. We have to protect an old drunken man from bandits while he is building some bridge." Sasuke looked at his sensei for his opinion. The jounin faced the training field, crossed his arm, and closed his eyes.

"Hmmm well all I can say Sasuke is to be careful. It may be a simple guarding mission against bandits, but you shouldn't underestimate them. There are bandits that are quite strong. Not to mention that there are missing nin wandering around the elemental nation. Sasuke looked at him in surprise. His sensei shrugged.

"Well don't mind me, it just a c rank mission right?" Naruto looked at his student "Besides Kakashi would be there with you guys, anyways Sasuke you should go, I think its almost time for your team to leave, you don't want to be later than your sensei right?"

Sasuke looked him in a deadpanned expression. "You do know Kakashi is always three hours late for everything right?" His sensei chuckled

"Not always, sometimes he's on time especially for missions, now go and good luck Sasuke,"

"Thanks Sensei" Sasuke bowed to his sensei and left to meet his team at the gates

()()()()()()()()()()()

While his apprentice is away on the C-Rank mission, the teacher decided to walk around the village as usual during his free time. As he kept on walking, something caught his eye. After a second he sighed and looked at a particular spot at the fence that was next to him.

"Konohamaru, the lines of the fence is supposed to be up and down not sideways.". Pointing a finger at the out of place spot of the fence, a spark erupted from Naruto's finger to the spot. As spark made contact it flames started to erupt on what it looked likes to be a tarp painted to camouflage with the fence. The small flames continue eating the tarp until there was nothing left of it, revealing a nine year old boy, wearing a yellow shirt with gray pants. The boy was also wearing a turquoise scarf with a pair of green goggles on his forehead. Realizing of being caught the boy rubbed the back of his head while looking sheepish.

"Hey Naruto nii-san how are you doing?". The jounin just smiled. He tilted his head forward to signal the little boy into following him. The little boy did so, jogging up to the older man while conversing with him.

"Its good to see you Konohamaru, but don't you have school today? I don't think your family wouldn't like to see you skipping class." The boy grinned

"Its okay nii-san, we had a day off today, because the teachers are having their monthly meeting."

"That's good, so how is school for you so far?" Konohamaru frowned.

"Its boring nii-san! We just talk about Shinobi history, stuff about chakra and other boring stuff!." Naruto chuckled at the boy's response

"Those boring stuff is there for you to learn Konohamaru, those kind of knowledge is actually useful when you are in the battlefield. Changing the subject why are you following me today? You usually hang out with your friends." as he said this the pair had stopped at one of the training grounds. Konohamaru rubbed the back of his head again.

"I was wondering if you can help me with my shuriken and kunai throws." Naruto looked around

"Well were in on of the training grounds, might as well. Lets go train nearby that lake over there"

"Alright nii-san lets do this!" after pumping his fist, the young student ran where Naruto was pointing at. With a chuckle the said jounin followed his temporarily student.

Beginning of Konohamaru's training Naruto taught him to throw his weapons better. When Konohmaru was able to throw all his shruiken and kunai at the target, which are the trees, Naruto decided that he will be doing the next step. After resting for a bit the young energetic student looked up to his teacher.

"What next nii-san?" Naruto crossed his arms and thought for little.

'Hmm maybe we could try that, I was saving for Sasuke's future training but I think Konohamaru can handle it at low level.' He looked at said boy

"Right here is what we do, I will be sending up projectiles from the ground and I want you to throw your shuriken or kunais at them. Understand?" The young student nodded, grabbing his weapons, he waited.

" 1,2,3 start!" as he said this Naruto started stomping softly at several spots at a slow pace. As he did this, small boulders started popping off the ground several yards from the student and his teacher. As the boulders were in the air one by one slowly, Konohamaru started trying to throws his weapons at them. The reaction Konohamaru gave at the sudden boulders, shows that the young boy was not surprised at all, on how his teacher was able to move the earth by stomping several yards away. It was because the pair have seen each other for while. When Konohamaru was little, Naruto would sometimes make the elements move a little with just the will of his hand to entertain the young lad. As the small boy grew older he began to understand that his nii-san is able to control the elements using no jutsus, just with his body. Having that power was the reason Naruto was called The Elemental Ninja.

After a few hours the day was beginng to get dark. The fading of the sun showed the two the day was beginning to end. Konohamaru was panting while Naruto had a impressed look on his face, seeing his temporary student was able to almost hit all the targets. He looked at the panting boy.

"Nice work Konohamaru, how we go get some ramen right now? My treat". After he said this the tired boy smiled and nodded. As he walked forward he almost fell when an arm caught him.

"Whoa there kid, your chakra reserves are almost depleted, you won't be able to walk, with them so low, I'll give you a ride over there." with a hand signal the jounin teleported both of them to the ramen stand.

()()()()()()()()

The Ichraku Ramen Stand

The pair had then arrived at the stand. Setting the boy on one of the stools, Naruto looked at his little student

"What do you want Konohamaru?"

"Make it a beef ramen nii-san" Naruto nodded, he then called to the chef

"Hey Teuchi two beef ramens please!" The chef looked back and saw the jounin and the Sandaime's grandson

"Right, two beef ramens coming up!" As he started cooking, Ayame came out of the back and saw the two new customers.

"Hey Naruto, hey Konohamaru, how are you both doing?" with a new found energy, Konohamaru answered

"Great! Naruto-niisan was helping me with my shuriken and kunai throwing" The young boy continue talking to Ayame about his current teacher's training until Teuchi yelled out that the food was ready. Ayame grabbed both bowls and serve them to the loyal customers. After she placed Konohamaru's she placed Naruto's and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Enjoy" she winked at her boyfriend. Naruto blushed a little at the affection

"Thanks Ayame" He gave a silent prayer and started eating not noticing at the widen expression Konohamaru was giving until he started sputtering.

"Hmm?" Naruto looked at the boy "Whats up?" Konohamaru pointed at him

"She just kissed you on the cheek! She kissed you!" Naruto raised an eyebrow

"Yeah and?"

"Are you guys dating or something?"

"Yeah we are, what I didn't tell you?" Konohamaru frowned and crossed his arms

"No you didn't" Naruto and Teuchi chuckled while Ayame giggled

"Well I guess you do now" seeing the young boy still frowning Naruto reached over and ruffled his hair, this got Konohamaru to smile. Both then started to go back in eating their ramen. Looking up the moon that was visible now, he studied it a bit. After a minute Naruto looked towards at Ayame.

"Hey Ayame, I was wondering if you will be able to be free tomorrow night?" Ayame blushed a little at the question while Konohamaru kept on eating his ramen knowing where this was going. Ayame looked at her father, he smiled and nodded. She looked back at her boyfriend

"Sure I have time why?" Naurto smiled,

"I was wondering if I can take on another date tomorrow night, theres something that I want to show, I think you will love it." Ayame smiled

"Sure I love to" as she said this Konohamaru had started to yawn, Naruto noticed and asked

"You done kiddo?" He got a nodded response. After placing the money the table for the order he grabbed almost sleeping Konohamaru and put him on his back, the boy automatically linked his arms around his neck.

"Thank you for the meal Ayame, Teuchi. Ayame I will pick you up tomorrow night 7 okay?" Ayame smiled again and nodded, waving goodbye to the chef and his daughter, Naruto started carrying the boy on his back home. After giving the sleeping boy to Asuma at the Sarutobi mansion. Naruto walked back to his apartment, getting a good night's rest for the next day while wondering what his apprentice is doing right now and hoping that hes alright.

()()()()()()()()()()

At Wave Country, inside Tanzua's home

We see a certain black haired boy staring up the ceiling, anxious to learn about the new tributes style his other sensei will teach him in the future. After a while he closed his eyes he went to sleep.

()()()()()()()()()()

The next day

In the jounin lounge

We see a couple of jounins relaxing while conversing with one another. A couple of them were jounin Kurenai, Asuma and Naruto. The reason was that Asuma and Kurenai had called him over to meet with them.

"So how are your students' training so far?" asked Naruto

"Good so far, I think my students will surpass their fathers' teamwork" Said Asuma

"My students are doing okay as well, they are progressing farther then I had imagined" said Kurenai

"Good, so why have you called me here, something wrong?" Asuma scratched his cheek a little.

"Well you see, our genin are doing well, but you see every ninja needs a power back up just incase" Naruto raised his eyebrows

"And you want me to teach them elemental jutsu?"

"Well more like helping them make their own significant elemental justsu, Kurenai nodded

"It will help them a lot, it may be too advanced for them to learn, but maybe its best"

"No your right Kurenai, it may be a good idea for each of the genin have their own personal justu, incase something might happen. I was thinking of helping Sasuke having his own as well. Maybe I should ask Gai and Kakashi later on, if their students should each have their own also." Naruto looked at the clock.

" I can teach one of your teams for today but the other, I will probably have to teach them tomorrow." Asuma laid back and looked at Kurenai

"Your team can take today, Kurenai, my team is training with their fathers right now." Kurenai nodded, she looked at Naruto

"I'll have my team meet you, say the training grounds 8?" Naruto nodded he the shushined in fire while Kurenai did a leaf shushin to tell her students, as for Asuma he just relaxed while enjoying a cigarette.

()()()()()()()()

Training grounds 8

"Why are we here sensei?" asked Kiba Inuzaka. Right now team 8 were at their training grounds because of their sensei asked them to meet her. Their teacher smiled

"Few of the jounins and I thought I will be best if each of you had your personal elemental jutsu, just incase"

"So you want us to learn a different kind of jutsu significant to each of us, why? Incase we might need it to overcome enemies stronger than us."

"Correct Shino. Now I've asked one of my friends to help each you develop a jutsu of your own." Hinata fiddled her fingers and asked

"Umm sensei? When he is coming here?"

"he should be here any minute actually" as the jounin said this, a vortex of fire appeared out of nowhere in front of team 8. As it disappeared it revealed a yellow haired man in a jounin uniform. Kurenai spoke

"Team? This is jounin Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto waved at them in greeting. After introducing him, Kurenai said goodbye to the jounin and her team. After she left Naruto started explaining team 8 on how he was going to help them in developing their own elemental move and why it was probably be important to have a backup ace in their hold.

"Alright," said Naruto, "We're gonna start by using these." He then fished out from his pack a couple of pieces of paper

"umm sensei what are those?" asked Hinata.

"These, Hinata are chakra papers, they are to test a ninja's elemental affinity. There are several affinities, for example, the basic ones are lightning, wind, fire, earth, and water. Each of you will pump chakra into these cards and I will tell you which element you have. Ladies first." He offered Hinata one of the cards. She took one and pumped some chakra to the paper as Naruto had instructed. The result was the paper started in getting wet

"Hinata you have a water affinity that's a little surprising. Most Hyuugas had earth affinities guess you're one of the special ones" Hinata blushed a little hearing that. The jounin spoke again

"Now as I forgot to mention, as your body gets older, you will be able to gain one or more affinities. Kiba how about you go next?" The grinning Inuzuka stepped forward, as he pumped some chakra, the paper started crumbling into dirt.

"Well, guess you have a earth affinity, I think your mom had that affinity as well" at this the young Inuzuka scratched his cheek a little, hearing that he was the same as his mom.

"Alright Shino, come up." Shino did the same as the other two, the result was that his paper went up in flames

"Well now, you have a fire affinity Shino, I think we can make a good jutsu with your bugs and affinity." Shino gave no emotional response but nodded. Naruto then clapped his hands

"Alright lest get started, we'll start today by trying to make your jutsus, tomorrow, you guys will practice on your jutsus on your own time, the day after that, I will see on how far you progressed understood?" The team of genin nodded. "Alright lets get to it"

()()()()()()()()()

After helping Kurenai's genin in make their own justsu, it was almost 6 p.m. and Naruto had to get ready for his date with Ayame. After showering and dressing in a another set of jounin uniform, he went to pick up Ayame. ( I don't know what kind of clothes they casually wear and I see them in the manga/anime always wearing the same thing! Seriously even when they are just relaxing they wear the same clothing) Arriving at the front door he knocked. As the door opened it revealed Ayame in a simple dress with her hair in a pontytail.

"Hey Naruto," she said.

"Hey Ayame," Naruto said "you ready?"

"Yep just let me lock the door," after she did Naruto offered arm, taking it Ayame and Naruto started walking out.

"So you said you were going to show me something tonight, what is it?" Ayame asked. Naruto chuckled

"That is a secret" Ayame pouted, but smiled anticipating for what might be. As the pair walked, they arrived the restaurant called, 7 Day Course Meal, that was owned and created by the Amikichi clan. As they walked in, they were greeted and seated by a host. The two sat down and started to enjoy themselves. The couple mostly talked about how their day was going. Everything was going great until they finished their meal. Naruto paid for the check, the server thanked them, and the couple left the restaurant. As they got out Ayame turned to him.

"Okay, are you going to tell me now?" Knowing what she was talking about Naruto smiled and pointed at the Hokage Monument.

"Its up there, we'll have to walk over to the monument first." Ayame sighed at him for still not telling her but nodded. The two walked to the Hokage Monument. As they arrived Ayame frowned. Do they really have to walk up to the top of the monument? As if to answer her question, Naruto carried her bridal style, which she gave small squeak. She glared at him a little, he chuckled again then said

"Hold on." crouching down a little and Ayames putting her arms around his neck, Naruto jumped to the top of the monument with Ayame in his arms. They landed on top and Naruto settled Ayame down, she smooth out her dress, faced her date, and put her hands on her hips.

"You know, you could've told me we were going to jump up here."

"Well consider that as a punishment for asking me too much." She sighed and accepted his answer. Her date offered his hand, smiling she took it and her date led her further into the forest that was on the monument. As they walked for a few minutes they arrived at a small garden with small pond in the middle. Ayame looked surprised at this.

"I didn't know this was up here" Naruto looked up the sky waiting for the moon to reveal itself.

"Wait for it" then the clouds emptied and revealed a full moon. Suddenly as the moon revealed itself, the garden revealed to have flowers that were yellow but also glowing with the moonlight. Ayame gasped.

"So beautiful." Naruto explained

"These are moonflowers, they only show their true selves under the moonlight, the Sandaime allowed me to grow them here, since there was a pond on the monument." He plucked one of the flowers and put on between Ayame's head and ear. She looked up and gave him a warm smile.

"Thanks for taking me here Naruto, this is really beautiful I feel being soothed by just looking at the flowers." Naruto chuckled and looked at the flowers

"Well these flowers do have some medicinal substance in them, even the Nara's requested…" but then Naruto interrupted by his hand being grabbed and squeezed. He looked down at Ayame. She closed her eyes and brought her face closer. Seeing where this is going, Naruto brought his face closer as well, then the two kissed. They hugged and brought each other in a tighter embrace as they continued to kiss under the moonlight.

(I know you've heard that cheesy stuff a lot, sorry can't help it)

()()()()()()()()()()

Next day in Konoha

Naruto walked down to the training grounds to meet Asuma's team with a smile on his face. After the date with Ayame, he brought her home. While taking her, they both agreed that the both of them were in the next level(just the kissing level, a deepr kissing level if there is one, I don't know) of their relationship.

"hey Naruto over here!" Naruto broughr out of his musing as he heard a yell. Looking straight he saw Asuma waving at him with his genins behind him. Walking over to them, Naruto then thought again about how his apprentice was doing.

()()()()()()()()()()

In Wave

Sasuke panted as a set of ice mirrors surrounded him and Sai, who was also exhausted. A person with an anbu masked stayed in the mirrors waiting for the boys next move. Sasuke looked at Sai

"Sai cover me." The painter nodded, drawing in a fast pace, he launched several hawks to the mirrors, Sasuke suddenly jumped after them, his sharingan blazing.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Alright done with that, again sorry, that you had to wait almost five months for this, again college sucks, the economy sucks, looking for job sucks. Anyways enough of that, another reason was that I was working on another story, its short one and when I say short I don't mean one chapter, just a several. Its called "Not Alone" it will be posted up soon, go ahead and check it out. Anyway please review, give any ideas about what I should put in the story, I might consider including them I might not. I say anyway to much. Please tell me what you think about this story so far.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Naruto

()()()()()()()()()()())

Mid day in Konoha

Hokage's Office

Sarutobi looked at recently arrived team 7, which they were supposed to return a week earlier. The team plus their sensei looked as though they had been through one hell of a mess in their mission. Not to mention standing next to team are two people, one he never guess will be alive and the other looking like a civilian. One is a tall man with a large cleaver sword strapped to his back, while wearing only pants, bands which covers his entire forearms, a hitate strapped sideways, and bandage wrappings covering the lower side of his face. While the other is a young teenage girl, wearing a pink kimono and a belt with several small pouches attached to it. Looking back at team 7, the hokage thought, 'What happened during the C-rank mission?' he looked at the team 7's sensei with a raised eyebrow. Seeing his hokage looking with a questioning glance, Kakashi rubbed the back of his head with his right hand.

"I suppose I have some explaining to do huh?" Kakashi chuckled nervously, seeing the hokage's eyebrows twitch at his response.

"Yes you should, judging your team's state, what you and your team went through seems to be like hell." The team 7's sensei chuckled again, the hokage continued.

"Also not to mention two people standing next to you, one is a missing nin from Kirigakure and the other which looks like a civilian, but I believe she is not what she appears to be, am I right?" Kakashi scratched his chin a little. He couldn't tell if his leader was either happy or mad. Either way he had to report to his leader.

"Well it's complicated", Kakashi said nervously. The age hokage sighed. He took his pipe out and starts lighting it with a match. After breathing a couple of puffs out, he flicked the flame out of the match and started smoking. He gestured Kakashi to continue. Nodding Kakashi started reporting about the team's so called C-rank mission, with his genins adding some details along the way. The man with the cleaver and the young woman next to him stood there in front of the hokage standing there patiently.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Front Gate of Konoha

Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki relaxing in the admissions booth as usual.

"Another day in paradise huh Izumo?" Kotetsu sighed as he leaned back on his chair, his legs crossed over the counter. Izumo looked at him warily

"Paradise my butt, this is the worst job ever for a ninja to be in, it is boring as hell and all you do is sleep!" Kotetsu smiled

"Like I said, paradise" Izumo sighed at his friend and look over some documents.

"Looks like you two are having fun" Izumo looked up while Kotetsu opened an eye. Standing in front of them was Naruto Namikaze. Izumo smiled

"Hey Naruto, yeah not the best job in my opinion, that buffoon next to me thinks differently though." Kotetsu smirked while Naruto chuckled.

"By the way Naruto how is it going with training the Uchiha kid?" Kotetsu asked. Naruto smiled

"It is going good so far, he's improving and not just his shinobi skills but also his social skills" Kotetsu and Izumo laughed.

"Speaking of which, the reason why I stopped by was to ask you guys if Team 7 came back from their mission. They should've been back a week ago." Kotetsu looked at Naruto

"Yeah they just did, like a half of an hour ago and they said that they are going to be heading to the hokage's tower. Something's different about those kids though." Naruto looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Izumo answered to him instead.

"Well, it looks though they just came back from a war, and their eyes seemed unnatural, like the eyes had lost a little shine or life in them. My guess they just had their first kill." Kotetsu and Izumo glanced at each other then back at the jounin in front of them, who was in a thinking pose with crossed arms and his left hand holding his chin. After a couple of seconds he looked back at the two chunin.

"I see, thanks you two, I think I'lll head over to the tower now." The pair of chunins nodded and waved goodbye with Naruto returning the gesture as he head to the hokage's tower.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hokage's Office

"I see", said Hiruzen Sarutobi. He looked at genins of team 7 and noticed state they were in. He gave and understanding nod,

"Alright Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, I think you three should go home and rest, you will not be taking any more missions this week, so I suggest you use the time, to rest or train whatever works best for you but you should at least talk to your guardians of what happened." At this Sasuke flinched a little but didn't say anything. The team nodded, bowed to their hokage, after he dismissed them the genins left leaving the Hokage, Kakashi and the two people, which Kakashi introduced them; the man's name was Zabuza Momochi and the girl's was Haku Momochi. The hokage looked at the two,

"Now Zabuza, as for you and your daughter, I accept your request of being Konoha ninjas. I will fill out the paperwork and send your headbands later on. For now will you please step outside for a bit, while I talk to Kakashi here? After we are done with our discussion, he will take you to your temporary home."

"Yeah sure, thanks lord hokage" Zabuza said gruffly, he looked at his 'daughter' and tilt his head to the door and started leaving. Haku nodded, bowed to the hokage in thanks and left to follow her father. As the door closes the hokage turned his attention back to Kakashi.

"Now Kakashi, I am guessing you will like to talk about your team?" Kakashi nodded

"Yes lord hokage, after having the battle at the bridge I am little concern about my students since they had the first kill, well kills, and how they are going to handle it." Sarutobi nodded

"Yes I understand, but do not be worry too much Kakashi, I am sure their families will help out. I know that Sai has an older brother who is a chunin in the village and for Sakura, I know that her father is a retired mercenary so she will be taken care of. As for Sasuke, I am certain Naruto will handle it." Kakashi nodded feeling a little better knowing that his students will be in good hands during their time of need.

"For now Kakashi, I suggest you should get some rest as well, you also will not be taking any more missions for the rest of the week. I suggest you socialize with the other jounins and maybe think about what you are going to teach your students next." Again Kakashi nodded at his leader while giving an eye smile. Bowing to his leader and after his leader had dismissed him, he left looking forward for some sleep.

()()()()()()()()

While Kakashi was having his conversation with the hokage, his students were walking outside of the hokage tower. All tired and looking a little indifferent, sai though kept his smile, but you can still see signs of him a little different. As they got out of the hokage tower area, they all look at each other. Sakura spoke first.

"Well, what should we do now?" Sai answered her with a smile.

"What the hokage told us to do, I will be going now. I'll see you soon, ugly, dickless." Sai said, even though insulted, Sakura and Sasuke smiled, knowing that their teammate was trying to lighten the mood. As Sai left, Sakura looked at Sasuke, knowing that he has no one to look up to for help. There is Kakashi sensei but he is still talking with the hokage.

"Sasuke?" He looked at her.

"Will you be alright?" Sasuke looked her with an indifferent face. Finally he answered,

"Yeah, I will be alright, you go on ahead."

"Are you sure, I am sure my parents won't mind and my dad is a retired mercenary." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at what she told him, before he said anything, a hand clasped on his right shoulder.

"He will be alright Sakura, I can't take it from here." Both students look up to see a blonde hair jounin, who Sasuke recognized was his other sensei. Sasuke looked back at Sakura nodded telling her that it was alright. She nodded back, bowed to the jounin, and went home. Sasuke looked back his sensei who showed a look of understanding. He walked towards the Uchiha district motioning his apprentice to follow him, which he did.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Sai walked upstairs to his apartment. He unlocked the front door, went inside, and placed his stuff on the floor. Sitting on the couch in the apartment was his brother who was a chunin, Shin. Shin looked at his younger brother.

"Hello Sai, how goes the mission?" Sai frowned, showing that he was suffering. Only when he is around his big brother is when Sai release all the pent up emotions storing inside of him.

"Shin, I just had my first kill." He said in a low whisper. Shin frowned as well, he scooted over to give his brother space on the couch and patted the space next him.

"Tell me all about it." Sai walked over and sat down next to his brother.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Sakura unlocked the front door to her family's house, walked in and place her stuff near the door.

"I'm home" She called out.

"Welcome home, we're in the kitchen honey" her mother responded from the kitchen. Sakura walk towards the kitchen. Inside the kitchen, washing the dishes was her mother, Saki Haruno. Behind her was a man, who was sitting on chair next to a table, while carving a small wooden statue with a silver knife and having a cigarette hanging from his mouth, was Sakura's, ex mercenary father Naoki Haruno. He called out to her

"Hey kiddo, so how was your mission?" Sakura spoke

" Papa?"

"Yeah?"

"Umm I recently had my first kill" Sakura squeaked out. At this her father accidently slipped and a small cut to his thumb, his wife, dropped a dish back into the soapy water in the sink. Then she came over to her daughter and gave a hug to her daughter's shaken body, whispering her, trying to soothe her.

"Saki", Sakura's mom looked back while still holding her child, seeing her husband placing his cigarette in the ash tray and placing a chair next to him.

"Can you make us some tea? Sakura, sweetie, come over here and take a seat next to your old man" Saki nodded and walked over to the cupboard to get a kettle and some tea leaves, while Sakura walked over and took a seat next her father. Both father and daughter said nothing to each other until Saki finished making tea and place the cubs and teapot in front of them. Then she sat next to her daughter and grabbed one of her hands and squeezed it gently. While Naoki poured some tea for each of them, as he poured some tea he spoke.

"Alright Sakura, tell us all about it."

()()()()()()()()()()

"So that how it is huh?" Naruto said, as he and his apprentice, Sasuke rested on a dock of a lake. Naruto was standing as his student was sitting over the edge, looking at his reflection.

"Does it get any easier?" Sasuke looked up to his sensei, who kept on looking over the lake.

"Killing? No Sasuke, no it does not. This is a life of a shinobi Sasuke, this is one of the prices we have to pay in order to be a ninja. In the end you will have to get used to it." Naruto looked at his student who was looking back down at his reflection.

"Let me ask you something Sasuke, when you killed those thugs on the bridge, do you regret it? Do you regret killing those men who were about to kill innocent lives? Do you regret protecting those villagers?" Sasuke shook his head.

"Will you kill in order to protect everything you held dear? Will you kill in order to protect your village?" Sasuke looked straight at the lake.

"Yes, yes I will."

"Then let that kind of thinking be as a replacement, instead of murder or doing something wrong, think of it as a way to protect the ones you cared about. It will take some time to get used to Sasuke, but you will be able to kill those who deserve it without any remorse. Kill one to save thousands as they say. Now enough of that, it's getting late and I think its best if turn in for tonight. You said the Hokage gave you some time off so would you like to train tomorrow? Sasuke nodded.

"Alright then I will meet you at the same training grounds around ten" His student nodded once again, stood up, and started to leave but then he turned his head to his sensei, who was still standing and facing the lake.

"Sensei..thank you." Naruto turned and placed a hand on his student's head and smiled.

"That's was senseis are for, I'll see you tomorrow, oh congrats on gaining the second stage of the sharingan." Sasuke gave him a questioning look.

"Kakashi told me." Sasuke smiled nodded once again and started walking back to his apartment, while his teacher went back staring at the lake, smiling, knowing that his student will be back on his feet.

()()()()()()()()()()

Next day of Konoha

We Sasuke waiting as usual for his sensei.

"Sasuke!" looking around he sees his sensei walking towards him, while carrying a long thin bundle with one arm. Sasuke greeted him.

"Good morning sensei"

"Good morning to you to Sasuke. Assuming you noticed that I'm carrying something, allow me to explain that I think that it is time to up on your training now. Here, this is for you." Naruto handed his student the bundle. Taking it, Sasuke started unwrapping the bundle and is unraveled it revealed a four feet, wooden bokken. Sasuke with wide eyes, looked at his sensei who was smiling.

"I think you are ready to train the Dragon Tail style with a sword." Sasuke smiled at this and bowed

"Thank you sensei" Naruto smiled, 'Hes changed a lot from the past few months.'

"No problem, the reason why I gave you a bokken is to practice with it. Even though bokkens are usually used for practice, these swords are very durable and can still be used in real combat and it can still hurt your enemies." Sasuke nodded at these words.

"Right now we will start practicing the style step by step so follow my lead." Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

" Sensei, how will you be teaching if you don't have a sword?" Naruto smirked. He then raised his right foot and stomp the ground hard. As he stomped the ground a five foot katana made of earth produced from the ground right next to his right leg. Sasuke again produced a wide eye look

"Sensei, how do you do that jutsu with hand seals?" Naruto wagged a finger back and forth

"Secret, I'll tell you later on, when you're ready." He said. He grabbed and sword and started to fit into stance motioning his student to do the same. Sasuke nodded and started to fit into the same into the same stance. Neither spoke as the teacher helped his student practiced the Dragon Tail Style.

()()()()()()()()()

After a couple of hours of training with his sensei in the Dragon Tail style his sensei gave him permission to use the bokken in certain situations, situations such as fights, because of that his sensei also applied a storage seal under Sasuke's right wrist, where Sasuke was able to store the bokken. Naruto explained to him that all he has to do swipe a little blood and chakra against the seal and then he will be able to use the bokken. Naurto explained to him in how to reseal the bokken back into the seal with only one hand seal. After explaining everything Naruto suggested his student to walk around the village to relax and talk to some of the villagers to get to know the people better also improve his social skills. It was hard at first but he was able to give some small talks to some villagers. During his time talking to the villagers he asks them to not call him Uchiha-sama and such. For some reason when people are calling him that, it felt weird and he didn't like that sensation. So he asked those villagers just to him Uchiha-san or Sasuke-san. In the end he enjoyed having casual talks with different people. It felt good to him.

"Maybe I should do this more often" he though, something interrupted him from his train of thought.

"That hurt brat!" Sasuke raised his head up at the sudden noise, as he continued listening he noticed there is an argument on the other side of the fence he was next to and it that seems to get more intense. Sasuke then decided to walk over to where the commotion is coming from. As he arrived at the scene he noticed that his team were there, Sakura was trying to calm down a tennnage boy what looks to be like a cat costume, while holding a large bundle wrapped in bandages against his back, also he was holding a small child by the scruff of his blue scarf. As he looked closely Sasuke realized that the teenager was holding the Hokage's grandchild, Konohamaru. Next to the teenage boy that is holding Konohamaru is a slightly older teenage girl, who was in a purple dress while having a huge, what seems to look like a fan attached to her back. As for his other teammate Sasuke noticed that Sai was in front of two kids, as they were hiding behind his legs in fright. Sasuke sighed and decided to intervene not wanting to see things get messy.

"What's going on here?" The occupants look to the source of a new voice, seeing a black haired teenage boy with white shorts and blue shirt. Sakura sighed explained,

"Sasuke thank goodness, Konohamaru accidently walked into this guy and now this guy is going hurt him. We try to tell him that it was an accident but he wouldn't listen!" Sasuke stepped forward and spoke to the cat guy,

"Listen, why don't you just put the kid down and we can go in our separate ways." The cat guy sneered.

"Are you kidding? This brat right here ran into me! I think he should deserve some punishment." Sasuke gave a rebuttal.

"He is just a kid, what can you do? Besides it was just an accident." The teenage boy replied

"Yeah, then maybe this will teach him not to do it again!" As he brought is other fist back, getting ready to punch Konohamaru, who shut his eyes. As the attacker reeled in his fist backwards, Sasuke lurched forward while bighting his thumb and smearing across his wrist. Suddenly the attacker felt his hand, that was holding the boy, receiving a sharp pain on the wrist, causing him to drop the boy, who Sasuke caught and jumped back to his team and the two other kids. Realizing that somebody else was holding him Konohamaru started struggling again.

"Let me down, Let me down!" Sasuke then dropped the kid on his butt. After getting up Konohamaru ran to his friends. The cat teenager growled while trying to soothe his wrist.

"That does it! You wanna fight, you got one!" He started reaching out to the bundle behind his back. The girl next to him gave him a sharp look.

"You're taking that out? Are you crazy!?" The boy gave her a smirk

"Relax Temari this will only take a sec." Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai started preparing themselves as well. Sasuke slid into stance with his bokken, while Sai reached for his tanto, and Sakura grabbing two kunais, all four of them preparing for a fight.

"Kankuro what are you doing?" came out a raspy voice, the people in the scene look to the source of the voice and saw a red haired boy with a red tattoo on his forehead. The boy was also wearing black clothing with a big white scarf. On his back was a giant gourd. Another thing they noticed was that the boy was standing upside down on a tree branch of tree near them. The boy with the bundle turned pale.

"Garra! I was just.."

"Shut up or I'll kill you myself." The boy with the bundle looked down and put the bundle onto his back.

"Yes Garra" Sasuke tensed at those words.

"Sakura protect those kids." Sakura nodded and stood in front of the three kids, who were still a little shaken after what happened. Suddenly the red haired boy disappeared in a gust of sand from the tree and reappeared on the ground in front of the other two teenagers, facing team 7. He then focused on Sasuke.

"You." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What is your name?" Sasuke answered.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Garra Sabaku." After a couple of moments of silence and opposite sides staring at each other, Sasuke had enough.

"What do you want, shouldn't you be going now?" the red haired boy replied.

"You seem strong, I wonder if you are strong enough to satisfy mother" He said darkly.

"oh seems duck ass is sure popular-."

"Sai now is not the time for that and don't call him duck ass." Sakura said. Sasuke ignored his teammate's banter and stayed focused on the red haired boy. Ignoring on what he said before he repeated,

"I think you three should be going now." He warned. The red haired boy chuckled darkly, ignoring his warning, the two people behind him tensed a little. The red haired boy turned around and started walking towards the two tensed teenagers. Then team 7 relaxed a little.

"I wonder…" everyone heard him say suddenly. He then quickly twist around and thrust his right arm forward.

"If you can bleed!" Suddenly a torrent of sand from the ground came shooting towards team 7 or specifically Sasuke.

'Crap, I let my guard down!' thought Sasuke, when suddenly a torrent of flames came out of nowhere, battled and consumed the sand, then turned it into glass making it look like a glass wave. Everyone looked shocked. Sakura looked at Sasuke

"Sasuke what did you do?" Sasuke shooked his head.

"I didn't do that Sakura."

"No I did." Everyone looked up to see jounin Naruto Namikaze, standing on the fence that was opposite from the tree. Sasuke spoke first

"Sensei!" Sakura looked at Sasuke with a look of surprise while Sai raised an eyebrow.

"This is his sensei!?" Naruto ignored them and looked at the trio opposite of them. He looked at the red haired boy straight in the eye for a minute before speaking.

"You three! From Suna! If your looking for a fight, I suggest you save it for the chunin exams. Also I suggest you think before doing something stupid. We don't want Konoha and Suna to be at war just because one of you decided to hurt the Hokage's grandson now do we?" Two of the trio shook their head while the red haired remained silent. He kept on looking at the jounin until he spoke.

"Lets go Temari, Kankuro." He started head back to the main district with his companions following behind him. The two teenagers he mentioned nodded and followed him. Naruto kept starting behind their backs until they were out of sight. He then sighed and looked to the group behind him.

"You know Sasuke, when I suggested that you to go out and relax, this is not what I had in mind." Sasuke cheeks turned a bit pink. He looked away and scratched his cheek a little. Sakura started trying to stand up for him.

"Sensei it was not Sasuke's fault, he actually helped us and saved Konohamaru." Naruto nodded.

"In that case please accept my thanks for protecting Konohamaru and his friends, speaking of which where are those three?" as he said this Konohamaru and his friends came out from behind Sai and went up to Naruto. Konohamaru rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey nii-san" Then he received a tap against his head, he flinched.

"Be careful next time Konohamaru"

"Okay" After telling the kids to go home. He looked at Team 7

"Thank you again for helping them out once again." Sasuke nodded and looked at him.

"Thanks for saving us back there Sensei" Naruto chuckled

"Actually I was trying to find you three in the first place." Receiving questioning looks he continued.

"I talked to Kakashi earlier and we both decided changed your training just for a bit. He's waiting at the training grounds, so it looks like you will have to take a rain check on that relaxation Sasuke. Lets go." The team nodded and followed the jounin.

"Hold on" the three genin stopped and looked at the jounin. Naruto went back to the glassed and sand and touched it with his finger. Suddenly the glass started melting until it turns into liquid that merged with the ground. He nodded and said to the genin, which they had again wide eyes.

"Okay lets go" the three genin, dumbfounded, nodded and followed him.

()()()()()()()

Training Grounds 7

"Yo Kakashi!" Kakashi looked up from his book seeing his friend and students walking towards him. He raised one hand as a greeting.

"Yo" Sakura looked towards her team's sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei, Naruto-sensei said that you are going to do something about our training." Kakashi nodded

"Yeah, the reason why is this." After he said that, he uses his right hand to reach into his back pouch, fishing three pieces of paper. Receiving curious looks he continued.

"These are the chunin exams registration forms." Instead of curious looks, Kakashi now received three surprised looks.

"As tt turns out the chunin exams are coming up in a month and I requested the hokage to accept you three as participants." Sakura raised her hand.

"Kakashi-sensei, do you think you are ready?" Kakashi eye smiled at her.

"Yes I think so. After the so called C-rank mission I think that you are ready for this. Now I'm not forcing you three to take this test. That is your decision to make. So just hold on to those, take it home, and think about it. Now the reason why I called Naruto over here is because he is going to help by giving you your own specialized jutsu." This time Naruto is the one receiving surprised looks. He chuckled

'I'll never get tired of that'. Kakashi continued.

"The reason why we are doing this is because we both figured that each of you will need a move to each of your own just in case of a dangerous situation. This will also probably help you in the chunin exams should you choose to take it. Naruto has already helped out team 8 and 10 as well. So Naruto want to take it from here?" Naruto nodded

"Alright, now Sakura, Sai, Kakashi told me what kind of skills you have and I think I can help you. Sasuke I'll help you later on after them okay." Sasuke understood and nodded. Naruto clapped his hands and looked at Sakura.

"Now Sakura, Kakashi tells me you have got great chakra control, so I was thinking we can use that as your advantage." Sakura smiled and blushed a little at the praise.

"But there is something I like for you to do first." As he said this, Naruto took out a slip of paper from his back pocket and handing it to Sakura. Sakura looked at the paper and looked up with a confused look on her face.

"Medical training?" Naruto nodded

"On that piece of paper is my request for the hospital to train you in the medical field. It would be good for this team to have a medic and medical training requires a lot of good chakra control. So it should suit you well." After he said this Naruto reached into his back pocket once again and fished out a scroll and handed it to her.

"Once you know the basics of the medical training the hospital provided you, I want you to the read and learn the contents within the scroll. It is a medical technique I developed that will benefit you and your team greatly. Now I suggest you go to the hospital right now." Sakura looked at her team's sensei who nodded. She looked back at the blonde haired jounin and bowed.

"Thank you very much Sensei." After saying goodbye to everyone Sakura left to go to the hospital. After she left, Naruto looked at Sai.

"Now Sai, helping you will be a little tricky since your major strength is chakra drawings." Sai nodded

"But then Kakashi tells me how you have to draw the same picture of an animal multiple times just to produce that many animals to fight, so I figured out how you are able to produce many when only have to draw once. The jutsu that does that is called Shadow Art Clone technique. It's like the shuriken shadow clone technique, except this jutsu is for your art" After he said this, Naruto fished out another scroll and handed it to Sai.

"This will explain the concepts and the required hand seals to perform this jutsu. Also keep in mind that this jutsu requires a good amount of chakra so you will have to practice in order to get used to it" Sai accepted the scroll and bowed like Sakura before.

"Thank you Sensei, this will benefit me greatly." Naruto nodded and with that said, Sai went over to a nearby tree and sat near it reading the scroll he received. Finally Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"Now for you Sasuke, Kakashi and I both agree that you should learn a technique Kakashi has developed". Kakashi stepped forward reached into his pocket and handed Sasuke a slip of paper.

"Sasuke" Kakashi spoke, "This is called chakra paper, it identifies what kind of elements is most suitable for a ninja. Here just add some chakra to it." He handed the paper to Sasuke, who added some chakra as his teacher instructed. Sasuke was surprised when the paper started to crinkle then turn into ash. He looked at both jounin to see what's going on. Kakashi nodded.

"Well it seems you contain two elements; fire and electricity. It's not surprising that you have fire, considering that the Uchiha Clan has been fire users for a long time. I guess it is a little surprising that you have electricity as your other element. This will make it easier for me to teach the technique I had planned for you. Naruto would you mind looking over my other two students while I help Sasuke out?" Kakashi asked.

"Of course." After Naruto responded, he went over to Sai, who looked up and asked the jounin questions about the jutsu he is studying. As he was helping out Sai, Kakashi led Sasuke away from the other two to get more space, in case of collateral damage. Time passes as teachers and students worked hard in training. It was several hours later that Sakura came back from the hospital. She walked to the training field, with a questioning look on why one of her teammates and jounin teacher were gone.

"Sakura over here!" looking around she saw the jounin Naruto and her teammate Sai. Next to them were a couple of stones and boulders with several blotches of ink and deep scratches on them. Sakura went over to them and Naruto explained to her why one of her teammates and sensei are missing. After explaining he asked.

"So how was your first lesson?" He asked with a smile. "Did you like it?"

"Yes sensei, I actually like studying in the hospital. I think training to be a medical ninja would be good for me." Naruto nodded.

"Good, I'm glad you feel that way, now in these days you don't find many medical ninjas around here in Konoha anymore, especially field ones. It is good to have a medic ninja in this team. I know you will do great Sakura, if you need any help for that jutsu I gave you, don't hesitate to ask." Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Yo!" Three heads turned to see Kakashi and Sasuke coming onto the field again. Kakashi looked at his team.

"Alright team that's good enough for today, tomorrow we'll meet here at the usual time and start training once again in your teamwork and your strengths. Just to prepare for the chunin exams if you choose to take it. If you don't, well you still have to come tomorrow and train anyway. " Naruto added

"And Sasuke, I'll see you two days after tomorrow, I want you to practice on the skills you already have." The three genins nodded then left to get some rest.

Kakashi looked at Naruto.

"So?"

"Sai seems to be able to handle his jutsu quite well for his first day and from what I heard from her, Sakura seems to be doing well and enjoying her first day at the hospital." Kakashi nodded

"Thanks Naruto, come on, let's go to a bar my treat." Naruto chuckled but shook his head.

"Thanks, but I think I'll take a rain check, I seeing Ayame later on tonight." Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Been spending a lot of time with her haven't you?" Naruto also raised in eyebrow.

"Well she is my girlfriend after all and I enjoy spending time with her." Kakashi shrugged and smiled.

"Sounds good, maybe I should start being in a relationship." Naruto chuckled

"Let me guess, with a person who loves Icha Icha as much as you do?" Kakashi shrugged again.

"You never know." Both man laughed. After a handshake, both jounin started going their separate ways.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Haruno Household

Sakura stood in front of her parents while her mother was standing looking at her husband with concern while the said husband was looking at the registration paper then looking back at her daughter.

"Well?" Sakura gave her parents a determined look.

"I want to participate in the exams." The father grunted and got up, he then smirked.

"Well as a father it is my du-"A hand land on his shoulder interrupting him. Looking up, he sees his wife smiling down at him.

"I don't think our daughter would be suited for your kind of fighting style don't you think?" Her husband looked away with a pout while she giggled on the back of her hand.

"Meanie"

"Oh be quiet, now be a dear and go upstairs and get my whip." Her husband looked at her with wide eyes.

"But that is only for when we are alone!"

Smack!

Naoki Haruno had a red hand smeared on the left side of his face while his wife had closed eyes and a tick mark expression on her blushing face.

"The other whip Naoki! I'm sorry you had to hear that Sakura" said daughter's face was bright red what she just heard while her father was going upstairs mumbling about specifics.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sai and Shin's apartment

Sai was sitting on the couch, during which he told his brother about the chunin exams. Shin smiled at him.

"Wait here, let I am going get something that might help you for the exams." He got up from the couch and went to his room. Returning to the living room, Shin was also holding a silver box with a label across, "Shinso". Recognizing it, Sai began to have a shock expression on his face.

"Shin, that's your father's blade". Shin interrupted him

"I know, but with this kind of blade, it is more suited for long range attackers, like you. You know I am more of a frontal assault type. So this blade is more suited for you."

Sai got up and accepted the box offered from his brother. Both brothers hugged. After that Sai spoke.

"Thank you brother, I will not let you down."

"I know you won't, but I think I better help train you with the blade, otherwise you will let me down." Shin said chuckling.

()()()()()()()()()

Uchiha Houshold Backyard

In the backyard Sasuke is currently practicing with his bokken. Inside the house, lying on the dining table was the chunin registration from, complete with Sasuke's signature on it.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Nighttime, Naruto's Apartment

Naruto and Ayame are right now cuddling on Naruto's couch while watching a movie with leading actress Yukie Fujikaze. Naruto kissed on the top Ayame's head, she looked up.

"Are you sure it's okay for you to stay here over night?" She gave a light smack on his chest.

"Of course Naruto, I'm a grown women and my dad sees that. Besides, you being my boyfriend makes him more reassured." Naruto smiled and nodded, so both occupants went back to watching the movie. After the movie ended both Naruto and Ayame got up from the couch. Naruto smiled as his girlfriend started stretching her arms.

"Ready for to sleep?" She smiled and nodded. Soon Ayame and Naruto finished preparing for bed and Naruto was the first one on the bed waiting for the other. As she got out of the bathroom she was wearing a short nightgown. Grabbing the elbow of her arm Ayame asked.

"How do I look?" Naruto smiled gently

"You look beautiful." Blushing at her boyfriends reply Ayame started sliding to bed next to Naruto. After he shut down the light both Naruto and Ayame started getting comfortable; with Naruto wrapping an arm around her and Ayame resting her head on his chest.

"Ayame?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you." Ayame tear up a little and smiled. Kissing her boyfriend deeply, she gave a reply after.

"I love you too" the couple smiled warmly and went to sleep.

()()()()()()()()()()()

It has been several weeks since the first day Naruto had start helping team 7. After that day the genin of team 7 had announce to Kakashi that they will be participating in the chunin exams in result Kakashi had made them work harder in their teamwork. During the training Kakashi had explained to them that in part of the chunin exam, the three of them will have to work together. Also during those weeks, each genin were training hard to improve their strengths as well. When it came close to the chunin exam, Kakashi was needless to say proud of his team.

()()()()()()()()()

Last day before chunin exam, Training Ground 7

Kakashi was fighting Sasuke with his kunai while Sasuke was fighting his bokken. Sasuke made a couple of jabs to which Kakashi was dodging them or parrying them the other way with his kunai. After blocking another attack, Kakashi brought down his fist in attempt to punch his student. Sasuke then dodged and slid around to the right side of his teacher and made a horizontal slash. In retaliation Kakashi stop the slash by brining one of his legs down on the end making Sasuke blade stuck. Sasuke released the blade and made a couple of black flips. After performing a couple of hand signs he brought his right hand to his mouth. "Fire style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!", Sasuke then launch a couple of fire balls to Kakashi, to which Kakashi jumped in the air in attempt to dodge them. In the result the fire balls hit on the ground on the other side of the field making a cloud of dust. Suddenly a long whip came out of the dust cloud and grabbed Kakashi around the ankle while he was still in the air. Brining him down towards the source of the whip, a sudden end of a blade pierced through Kakashi's body, then his body poofed. As the cloud of dust cleared up, it was visible to see Sakura with a pleased expression on her face while holding a whip which had rose vines designs spiraling around it. Next to her was a smiling Sai, who was holding a long silver blade which the length of the blade was still shrinking from piercing the jounin in the air earlier, until it came to be a short blade. Sasuke gave a breath of release. He then walked toward his teammates while sheathing his bokken behind his back.

"Good work Sakura, Sai" His teammates smiled.

"Thanks Sasuke."

"Why thank you Dickless." A sudden noise of clapping came from the left side of the teammates. Turning their heads, they see the team's sensei clapping while walking towards them. He gave them an eye smile as he approached them.

"That was very good, you were able to take down one of my low level clones. You three have improved so much. Now I am sure that you three are definitely ready for the chunin exams. I am so proud of you." He started crying on his arm. Sasuke and Sakura rolled their eyes, while Sai was smiling, oblivious to the false act. Kakashi then stopped, making a shadow clone, he reached into his pocket and gave the clone a camera.

"Come on team, group picture!" Kakashi said. The team started gathering and smiled in the front of the camera. The clone started counting.

"Okay, 1, 2, 3!",

Flash

On the camera it showed Kakashi behind the team with his hands on the boys' shoulders and eye smiling. While the boys; Sasuke and Sai was standing and smiling. Sai; actually having his eyes opening and giving a genuine smile. Sasuke; producing a genuine smile of his own. Sakura between them, smiling while having her hands behind her back. All in all the team looked happy.

()()()()()()()()()

Day of the chunin exam

Sasuke walked and stood in front of the chunin exam building waiting for his teammates. Sakura came waving at first. He raised an eyebrow at her attire. It hadn't changed much, except she was wearing a glove on her right hand and she seems to be wearing another pouch on her right hip, which he guess that was containing her whip. Sai came after and Sakura and Sasuke noticed that he had changed his tanto in exchanged for that short blade he had used earlier against their sensei. Sasuke looked at the two.

"Lets go." Both Sakura and Sai smiled and followed him. After walking a couple flights of stairs they seen a commotion coming from the landing they just had came on. Standing in front of the rooms were several packs of people. Next to the door was a sign saying "Chunin Exams". Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"This can't be right, the chunin exams in the third floor but right now we're on the second." Sakura squint her eyes at the sign and then she had a look of understanding.

"Its genjutsu." Sai nodded understanding as well.

"Its seems this is a test to weed out the weak ones. Ones that can't even use their eye." Sasuke nodded as well and then continued up the stairs.

"Sai's right, leave them. They should've known that this is only the second floor. No point in promoting genin that can't use their heads." Sakura nodded

"Good thinking Sasuke."

"Thanks, let's go." His teammates agreed and followed him. While walking Sai notice something.

"Wait a moment, I think Sasuke just thanked you Sakura." Sasuke right eye twitched though he didn't look back. Sakura giggled and decided to tease Sasuke also.

"Your right Sai, gasp, something is not right here. Is the world coming to end?" Sai chuckled while Sakura giggled even more. Now both of Sasuke's eyes started twitching madly. They kept on teasing him all the way until they reached to the floor and to the room designation. Leaning back against the wall next to the door there was Kakashi reading. Looking up he saw his team but something was different. Sai was chuckling while Sakura was giggling. Sasuke on the other hand had a small blush on his cheeks. As they reached to him he spoke with a raised eyebrow.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" Sakura answered

"Sasuke just gave me gratitude!" Catching on and deciding to join in Kakashi gave an eye smile.

"Really? Oh Sasuke I'm so proud of you!" Sasuke's hand slapped over his embarrassed face while his teammates kept on laughing. After a couple of more laughs Kakashi decided to get seruious.

"Alright guys I just want to tell you guys good luck out there and also I speak on behalf of Naruto when saying we are proud of you three. Bye." Kakashi gave a one hand salute and teleported out of the hallway. Sasuke gave deep breath of release and turned to his teammates who nodded. Then he pushed the double doors open.

()()()()()()()()()

Alright guys another chapter done. Sorry about the 9 month wait. I offer no good excuse in why it took me so long to write this chapter, considering the quality of it. But one reason I guess is that it's a little hard in imagining different ideas in trying to make this story more different than others. So please be patient with me and I will try to update this story more often. Also if you have any interesting ideas you will like to share please don't hesitate. So please review and thank you.


	10. Question

Dear fellow readers,

Sorry this is not an update. I just wanted to ask you two questions. Yes I know there has been a lot of grammar mistakes and such in my story. I just wanted to ask, does it bother you that much? and should I just stop and give this story up for adoption?


End file.
